now you are a man
by bethyl.we.will.be.good
Summary: Ten years ago Daryl had sworn himself that he won't ever come back, that he won't ever take a foot in his hometown again for the rest of his life. But now he still found himself on the highway, which was leading to the city he never ever wanted to go back again...
1. Chapter 1

Ten years ago Daryl had sworn himself that he won't ever come back, that he won't ever take a foot in his home town again for the rest of his life. But now he still found himself on the main road, which was leading to the city he never ever wanted to go back again.

His grip on the steering wheel was the same since he had started the car, tensed and sweating. Supporting his left elbow by the door, Daryl was biting nervously on his thumb. It was a bad habit, which he had since he was a little kid.

He was smoking his cigarettes almost in a rough, because he was so damn nervous and maybe also a little scared. He never wanted to even see his home town from far away in his life again, but now he was really doing it. Because his old man had somehow managed to close his eyes forever.

The people from the nursing home had called him last week. And because he was the only one who had picked up the phone, it was his job now to signature some documents, taking his less heritage and move out the few useful things from the old, stinky hut his father was living the last years, where he was also maintained the last time, when he wasn't that good any more.

Daryl hated himself for picking up his phone that day, he should had never done it. He was the only one who had picked up the phone, of course, because there were just two people who his old man had left, Merle and himself. And Merle hadn't spoken with their father since he had moved out, when he was fifteen.

Of course Daryl could have said no on the phone, but the lady just talked him into it and so he was driving on this sunny spring day to his old home town, without his will.

The first hour he wasn't listening to the songs on the radio, but still the sound annoyed him, so he finally took it off, because his thoughts inside his head were already loud enough. They were almost screaming and best Daryl wanted to turn around the car and get back to his unwelcoming, old flat in Atlanta and live the stupid life again he was used to, but something inside himself didn't let him do this.

The roads were almost empty, of course everyone had something better to do on such a nice Saturday, instead of sitting in a hot car and sweating all the time. Daryl tried to concentrate on the road in front of him, but somehow his thoughts began to drift off..

He knew that you just couldn't imagine about your first couple of years in your life, but the first thing Daryl was still able to remember was, when his bigger brother Merle came home from school and told them the news that their neighbours, the Greene's, will get a third child. His school friend Shawn, the Greene's first kid, had told it him that day.

Of course no one really cared about this news, Daryl's father was already damn drunk again, even when it wasn't even noon. His mother was high from some stupid, cheap drugs and Daryl himself didn't know what he should think about it, because he had never seen a baby in his life before.

Eight months later Merle came excited home from school and said that Mrs. Greene gave birth to a little girl yesterday. And again Daryl just didn't know what to think about this information.

Of course, Daryl also knew the Greene family, even well. Shawn and Merle were in the same age and also school class. Shawn's little sister Maggie was going with Daryl together in the nursery school. Daryl didn't like very much, she was always so loud and commented everyone.

His father and Mr. Greene were good friends, before Mr. Greene had stopped drinking alcohol, because their kids were born, he and Daryl's father were often together drinking at some old, stinky bars.

Finally they ended up with becoming neighbours in this village and even when his father and Hershel Greene weren't that good friends any more, Daryl was always welcomed in their farmhouse.

After three days Merle had told him that Anette Greene had given birth to the youngest Greene, Merle said to Daryl that afternoon, that they were already at home and he will go over to them now to take a look at the little baby. When Merle asked Daryl if he wanted to come along, he first didn't know if he should, but finally he agreed and the two brothers headed out to their neighbours.

Automatically Daryl reached for Merle's hand, because even when Daryl was old enough, he still had problems with going sometimes, because he never really learned it. Most Merle was teaching him everything, instead of his parents, who should do it, and maybe because he was feeling bad for his little brother, Merle always took his baby brother's hand, when Daryl was reaching for his.

Hand in hand they entered the Greene's big farm house and soon they could hear Shawn's and Maggie's voices from the living room. Somehow Daryl got nervous, because he had never seen a new born before in his life. He didn't know what he should do or what he should say, because he just never was good with words, even when he was still little. What if the baby will start crying because of him?

Maybe if his older brother wasn't still holding his hand, he would have just turned around and went home again. As quiet as possible the two boys entered the bright living room. The whole Greene family was standing around a little grip in the middle of the room.

Like always Anette welcomed the two of them lovingly and Hershel moved his hand kindly through their soft hair. "Are you coming to take a look at the new Greene?" Hershel asked them with a bright, proudly smile. After nodding Maggie and Shawn made some place, so the two brothers could take a look.

With widened eyes and an opened mouth Daryl was looking at the little, sleeping baby. He had never seen a new born before, but this little girl in front of him was looking like one of the dolls the girls in the nursery school were playing with. Or like the perfect babies in the fairy trails Daryl was skipping through from time to time.

She was looking so tiny, so sweet and so clean. Her skin was as pale as porcelain, her nose so tiny like Daryl's thumb, her cheeks a little rosy. The little baby girl was just perfect.

Soon Maggie, Shawn and Merle were leaving the room for go playing in the garden, because they quickly got bored from the sleeping baby. But Daryl didn't leave, he just couldn't.

His little fists were clasping the grating bars of the grip, while he was looking through them with big eyes and an opened mouth. Daryl just couldn't look away from this sweet baby. He wasn't nervous any more, instead he was even curios about this little human.

Suddenly the baby began to move and Daryl took a step back, because he thought that he had done something wrong and she will probably start to scream and cry soon. But instead the baby just moved his head, so she was facing him now.

After seconds of watching the perfect little face, Daryl could see how the baby slowly began to open its eyes. The second thing he had never seen in his life before, till this day was next to a baby, such big, light blue eyes like these from the sweet baby girl.

They were looking into each other eyes for seconds, till Daryl slowly lifted his right hand and waved to the baby's direction. "Hey I'm Daryl." He told her with a smile in his face, but the girl just kept on looking at him.

Suddenly Anette placed lovingly her hand on Daryl's shoulder and said "I see the two of you already got friends." He just nodded his head then, because even when Daryl knew the Greene family since the beginning he was still very shy sometimes.

"Her name is Beth." Anette told Daryl with a big smile in her face. And the only thing Daryl was thinking at that moment was that Beth was a fitting name for this beautiful baby.

Since that day Daryl visited little baby Beth every day, even when Merle wasn't coming with him, before he would have never done it, but now he just had to go there to see the sweet baby again. To make sure that she was okay.

While the other were playing together Daryl was always sitting next to the grip and watched little Beth inside. He was feeling so proud, when one day Hershel placed the baby girl into his arms. With her big eyes Beth was looking up at him and finally stretched her little hand in his direction.

Daryl placed his index finger into her fist then and could feel how she was pressing it. Little Beth even smiled back at him, when Daryl said her name and stroked protective over her soft cheek. Soon Hershel and Annette were calling him lovingly Beth's little chaperone.

And he really was, Merle was sometimes teasing him about that, because Daryl spent so much time with the little girl that he was calling him stupid names. But Daryl always defended himself and Beth, because he was having fun with being near to the baby, to watch her.

Daryl was there when Beth said her first word, he was there when she was crying, he was there when she made her first steps and he was there when she was laughing. He was just always there for her.

Daryl got even more protective, when Beth began to come along playingwith Maggie, Shane, Merle and himself. She still couldn't really say his name, but he didn't care about that, because he knew that 'Dadyl' meant Daryl.

He always took her hand when they went up- or downstairs, he stayed back by her side, when she couldn't run that fast like the other or he just carried her protective in his arms.

Beth was everyone's little sunshine, because she was so damn cute and well-behaved. Her long, light blond hair, her sweet snub nose, her freckles and her big, light blue eyes contribute to that. And especially she was Daryl's sunshine, like she was his worship.

They spent every day together, not even one afternoon they were apart. Daryl always waited after school to pick her up from the nursery school, so they could go together back home. Daryl had taught her how to ride a bike, they were swaying together, he also taught her how to swim, they were just doing everything together.

They got even closer when Beth also started to go to school. It happened more than once that Daryl got into a fight, because someone was teasing Beth. No one was teasing her without getting into a fight with him. Daryl didn't care about the admonished words from his teacher, because he was always the culprit, don't matter what he was telling the adult.

But Beth always thanked him with a sweet thank you and a quick kiss on his cheek. That was enough for Daryl to do it again the next time. Sometimes Merle was teasing him that Beth was his little girlfriend, but Daryl didn't care about his words, because he would do anything for his friend.

Not only other kids were teasing Beth, because she was still so tiny and thin, her brother and sister were also doing it sometimes. And Daryl always cradled her in his arms and comforted her, when she was crying because of their words.

But Beth did the same, when Daryl was crying on top of her bed, because his parents were fighting again. She always stroked lovingly his trembling back, while he was hiding his face ashamed into her pillows. Because his father had always told him, that only weak men were crying and if he would be a real man he wouldn't cry even one tear.

So Daryl always held back his tears, till he was alone with Beth and he could let them out, because she was the only one who knew everything about him. Every secret, every bad thing his parents had ever said or done to him.

With Beth he was feeling almost normal, he was feeling comfortable. She always listened with her whole heart to his stories and never laughed at him. She was his best friend and he was her's. They just couldn't be without the other.

But then there came the day when Beth and he came around the corner, which was leading to their houses after school and they saw the big, grey smoking cloud. Daryl was in shock, while they were watching how his house was burning down to the ground. Finally Beth took his hand and leaded them to her house.

Merle was still at school, his father at some random bar drinking like every day and his mother had died in the middle of the flames. Even when Daryl was never close to his mother, he had cried his eyes out, because she was still his mother.

Till they got a new home, Daryl and Merle were sleeping by the Greene's and even when everything was so sad, Daryl enjoyed these few days. Because they were all so kind and nice to him. They got breakfast, lunch after coming home from school and even a warm dinner and before they got to bed Hershel and Anette placed a lovingly kiss even on Daryl's head.

These days he was sleeping together with Beth in her bed. She was always telling him that his mother was in the sky now and was watching down at him, was protecting him. Even when Beth was younger than him, she was very clever and brave for her age.

One time she got into a fight at school, because of him. Stupid Tom was teasing him with calling him redneck and that his mother was dead, because she was even too stupid to smoke. Beth was always there for him, especially when everything got worse with his father, after they got a new home a few streets away from the Greene's house.

It was more an old, stinky hut than a house. Daryl hated his new home and his father cared even less about the two brothers. But the worst thing was that he started beating them with his belt. It wasn't the first time his father was beating Merle and him, but since their mother was dead, he was beating them harder and more often.

And again Beth was the only one who was comforting him, while his back was hurting badly and his heart was broken. She was also the only one, who had ever seen his bare back and the deep scars there. Daryl wished for a family like the Greene's, they were always respectful and kind to each other, but he just couldn't change his situation.

But Beth tried to make him happy every time they were seeing each other. She was always smiling that beautiful, sweet smile at him, her big, blue eyes were shining, while they were playing together. How she took his and in hers and told him that everything will be good again. Sometimes Daryl didn't know what he would do without her.

In the summers they went camping somewhere on the Greene's big farm and told them secrets the whole night long, while they were watching the stars above them. They were telling each other what they wanted to become, when they will grow up and Beth never laughed about his crazy ideas of becoming the best mechanic in the whole country.

Beth was everything for Daryl. He could tell her just everything, he could show her the feelings he had to suppress the rest of the time. He was feeling accepted and even comfortable around her.

Next to camping they loved it to go swimming in the Greene's little pond, riding bike are just laying somewhere on the meadow and enjoyed the sunbeams.

In the winter they liked to go ice-skating on their frozen pond, making as many snow men as possible and going to toboggan. Beth easily got sick in the winter months and when she was so Daryl never left her side for even one second. He was reading out loud from books for her, they were playing cards in her bed or he was just sitting next to her, while she was sleeping.

Daryl's life changed a second time when his brother Merle moved out after a big, loud fight with their father. Daryl was still a shy, unsure kid then. Merle didn't take his hand any more since years, not because Daryl needed it for supporting his steps, sometimes he just had the need to, because next to Beth, Merle was the only one Daryl was trusting completely.

He also wasn't comforting him any more, when Daryl was crying after their father had beaten him again. Instead, Merle was telling him, just like his old man, that he shouldn't show his tears. So Daryl held them back, sometimes even hours, till he was with Beth alone and he could cry them finally out of his body then.

Even when the two brothers weren't that close any more since a long time, Daryl missed Merle so much, when he was gone. Daryl was feeling so alone and betrayed from his brother, because he let him alone back by their dangerous father. He was begging him to take him along, but Merle just said that he couldn't watch out for him, he had better things to do.

Daryl's father finally even stopped with getting some food home, so Daryl spent even more time by the Greene's. He was there every day and just got home to sleep, but this also only during the week days. On the weekends he was continuous by Beth.

One day Beth told him, that she didn't have time for him next afternoon because she was meeting some of her school friends. Daryl didn't know why he was so sad, but he had cried that whole afternoon, because of that. Maybe he was afraid that he will lose Beth or that she didn't want him any more.

Daryl didn't have any other friends than Beth. All what he could do was waiting till she will come home. But soon he got to know that she hadn't forgotten about him, because from next day on everything was like always again.

He got used to, that Beth was sometimes meeting her other friends from school and because Daryl didn't know what to do with himself, he spent these afternoon with Merle and his stupid friends...


	2. Chapter 2

But soon Daryl regretted it spending time with his brother and his stupid friends, because they were making fun of him. They were teasing him with that Daryl spent so much time with Beth together. Like Beth was his baby sitter. They were also making fun of him that he still hadn't a girlfriend or at least had sex. Something about Daryl had never thought about before.

With an embarrassed face he wanted to show them, that he wasn't a little boy anymore, so he began to drink alcohol along with them. Of course, they gave him always more and harder things to drink than themselves, so Daryl was quickly and easily drunk.

Somehow he had managed to walk home and because he was so drunk, he just couldn't meet with Beth that evening like they had made up. But he also wasn't able to call her and telling her so. Because of that Beth finally stood worried in the middle of his room that evening.

She wasn't often at his place, because Daryl was so damn ashamed about his home, even when it was Beth, who knew everything about him. And he was also afraid that maybe his stupid father will hurt her, but this never stopped Beth. If his father would only touch her with his fingertipps, Daryl didn't know if he could hold himself back then. But Beth wasn't afraid about his father, especially when she was worried about Daryl like that day.

First Beth was just sitting on the edge of his bed and stroked lovingly his head, while everything around him was moving. She helped him into the bathroom, when he couldn't do it on his own and Beth even stayed by his side, while he was vomiting into the toilett. Finally she stayed the whole night long next to his side and made sure that he was good.

Of course Beth had asked him next day what had happened and he told her about the stupid guys and his even more stupid brother who didn't help him, he even participated with them. But Daryl didn't tell her about the things they had said about her and that he was still a virgin. It was the first time he wasn't telling her everything.

"You don't have to prove them anything or that you are cool. Because you already are, you are the coolest Dadyl I know." Beth had told him that morning and Daryl had to laugh by his nick name, she was still calling him sometimes.

But since that day something had changed. Daryl didn't know what it exactly was, but he was thinking about sex more often. Even when he didn't know what this exactly was or how it was working. Hell he was really a late starter, like these guys had called him.

On a warm summer evening Hershel, Anette, Merle, Maggie, Shawn, Beth and Daryl made a campfire somewhere on the Greene's big fields. They grilled sausages on wooden sticks, drank cool ice teas and after they grilled some delicious marshmallows.

It was a really nice evening, even Merle was normal and smiled along with all the other, but it became even better, when Hershel asked his youngest daughter to sing his favorite song. Even when everyone of these people had already heard Beth singing she still got red cheeks and looked embarrassed at her fingers. Sometimes she was so damn cute, Daryl thought to himself, while a little smirk was playing on his lips.

But still Beth began to sing after some time and like always, Daryl was lost in her beautiful angel voice. He loved it so much to hear her singing, it was almost like she was in another world then and he followed her without hesitat.

Daryl's eyes were almost spellbound to the most pretty girl in front of him. He watched her soft lips moving, how her body was wipping to the melody, the flames reflecting in her lovingly face and her big, shinning eyes.

When there came a passage in her song, where it was about love, Beth's eyes suddenly caught Daryl's and his heart stopped instandly. Her perfect lips formed a sweet smile, while she was still filling the air with her amazing voice. With an opened mouth Daryl watched how her cheeks got rosy and embarrassed she looked away from him again.

Only then Daryl got it. He knew that his father and Merle had often sex with some random girls, they had met somewhere in a stinky bar, but somewhere Daryl had heard that you should have sex with someone you like, you trust, you feel comfortable with and not with the first girl you see. And the only girl, Daryl could imagine for this was Beth.

Quickly he shook his head by this thought, but still he couldn't stop himself thinking about how Beth's body had changed. She wasn't a little girl anymore. Her hair was still that light, blond and beautiful like when she was a baby. Her perfect white teeth were shining against him, when Beth was giving him one of her beautiful smiles. In her big, bright blue eyes he was lost every time and he also couldn't take his eyes away from the two little knots on her chest.

After camping one night somewhere on the Greene's farm Daryl woke up with Beth half lying on top of him. This wasn't new for him, because Beth was doing that since she was a little girl. Daryl was used to it. But the wearer of her sleeping dress had slidden down sometime during the night and Daryl could almost see her bare chest and her tiny, sweet breast. Her knee was very close to his middle, which was generally feeling damn uncomfortable that morning.

Daryl thought that he probably just had to take a piss, so he gently pulled Beth off of him, always making sure not to wake her and got outside to the next trees and bushes. Standing there already minutes Daryl just couldn't pee, but his erection also didn't go away like it always did after some time in the morning.

Getting a little nervous Daryl tried to get it away with moving his foreskin up and down. But it even brought the opposite. His erection was growing even more and finally it almost hurt him. But he got to know that it was feeling good, when he was stroking his erection that way.

Soon Daryl was supporting himself with one hand against the tree and with the other he was moving quickly his foreskin up and down. His breathing got heaver and also little moans left his lips. Finally his eyes caught the tent a few feet away, in which Beth was still sleeping peacefully.

Beth. Just the thought about her made the feeling around his middle even better. He just couldn't stop himself thinking about her little breasts, her butt, her long legs and her pretty face. And the way she was looking at him that night at the campfire.

With an almost painfully moan Daryl came for the first time in his life. Breathless he was almost hysterical about what he had done. He shouldn't think about Beth that way. She was his best friend.

If she would had seen this, he would probably loose her as friend forever. Feeling ill Daryl went back to the tent to wake her. And trying not to show his feelings in front of Beth for the first time in his life.

Since that day Daryl made himself a promise, that this won't ever happen again. He wasn't allowed to think about Beth this way, because he was maybe good enough to be her friend, but not to be her boyfriend. She deserved someone so much better than him.

But Beth gave him a hard time, literally, when they went swimming in the Greene's pond on a hot summer day. Seeing her growing breasts in that bikini, Daryl just had to ask himself how they had to feel in his palms. His mouth began to water, while he was watching her sweet ass moving and seeing her long graceful legs.

Finally Beth caught Daryl, while he was staring at her body. "Everything okay Dadyl?" She asked him with her sweet voice. Quickly he told her that he was good and that he will go into the water now. But he didn't tell her that he was just doing this to hide his growing erection from her.

A few days later, they wanted to go camping again, but because of the fact that it was raining since hours they were finally sleeping in her bed together, like always in the same bed. The whole damn night long Daryl had a hurting hard one, while Beth was pressing her butt against his middle.

Smelling her delicious scent didn't made it better for Daryl. That night he made a decision for her best, that he will stop sleeping at her place. He wasn't doing this on purpose, but he also didn't know how to stop it and he would be so damn ashamed, if Beth would ever notice his hard dick in his pants. Maybe she would tell him then to leave and never coming back again. He just couldn't live without her, he needed her so damn bad.

Beth didn't say anything, when Daryl always refused to sleep at her place on the weekends. And he was so thankfully for it, because he didn't know how to tell it her, without making her scared or even disgusting. And he also didn't had a good excuse for it. Finally she stopped asking after some weeks.

But Daryl was missing her body against his so much. Her heat, her scent, her bare skin. Every time he was thinking about her body, while he was laying in his bed alone, when he could have laid next to her instead, he couldn't stop himself from moving his hand down his body, till he was finally stroking his erection.

Daryl knew that it was damn wrong to think about his best friend, while he was doing so, but he just couldn't stop. Everything he wanted was her, but he just couldn't, he just shouldn't have her. Feeling always damn ashamed and disappointed about himself after, it still didn't stop him from repeating it the next time.

A few months later, Beth spent the night from Friday to Saturday by her school friend Julia, to celebrate her birthday, and because Daryl didn't had any better things to do he was hanging out that night with Merle and his stupid friends.

The next day he woke up, because someone was shaking his shoulder. Almost frightened Daryl was directly looking into Beth's beautiful eyes. "Daryl, are you okay? I was so worried about you." Beth told him with a shaking voice.

While he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Daryl finally noticed that he was just wearing his boxers. Trying to hide his bare upper body more with the sheets, Daryl was wondering why Beth was so worried about him.

"How late is it?" He asked her confused. "It's already after midday. We wanted to meet at ten. I thought that maybe something have happened to you, because I have tried to call you at least twenty times." Shocked about that it was already so damn late, Daryl tried to remember what had happened last night.

"Are you feeling good Daryl?" Beth asked him even more worried. "No, I mean yeah. I just.. I just can't remember what happened yesterday." Tilting her head, she was asking him "Were you with Merle and his friends together again?"

Suddenly Daryl remembered about some things again. "Yeah, we were at Merle's place and were drinking, but after I can't remember about anything." Quickly Beth got on her feet and was looking mad down at him. "They have bottled you again Daryl. You have to stop spending time with them. They aren't good for you. I mean look at you, you are looking like.."

Suddenly Beth's mouth fell open, because she was so shocked. "Damn Daryl I think they gave some drugs into your drinks. You are looking as pale as a dead body, your eyes are damn red and you can't remember about anything."

Daryl had never seen Beth that angry before, when she asked him where his phone was. Because he really didn't know where it was, he just twitched his shoulders and watched, how she was searching for it in the pockets of his jeans.

When she finally found it, she left the room and soon Daryl could hear how she was saying with a loud voice "Merle! What have you done to Daryl? Did you give him drugs?" Her voice was quiet for a few seconds, till she said even louder than before "How could you! You just can't mix some dangerous drugs into his drinks! What are you thinking in that stupid head of yours! All the things that could have happen! By the way what have you done with him? How got he home? Because Daryl can't remember about anything!"

After some quiet seconds, Beth almost screamed into the phone "Stop laughing Merle, that isn't funny! Tell me what you have done with him!" After that her voice was quiet for a longer time, almost too long.

Finally Daryl could hear a small 'oh', before she hang up the phone. He almost thought that maybe she was gone, because of the stupid things he had done last night and he just couldn't remember any more, when Beth slowly entered the room again with an even paler face than himself.

Holding the phone close to her chest, Beth asked with a weak voice "You really can't remember about anything what happened last night?" Damn what had he done, Daryl asked himself, while he shook his head.

Slowly Beth let herself sink next to him on the bed, the phone still holding tight in her hands. Finally she said with a small voice "Merle, the other and you, you went after drinking to.. to.. to a brothel." Daryl's heart stopped beating instantly and he began to feel ill and damn ashamed.

Beth was as embarrassed as himself when she went on "Merle said that you.." After swallowing hard, she finally said it out loud, almost a little too quick for his still tired brain. "You had sex with one of the girls."

They were both looking at each other with opened mouths, because they didn't know what to say. Maybe Daryl imagined it, but were there some tears glistening in Beth's eyes? Finally she was the one who broke the silence "You can't remember about your first time." It was more a predicate, than a question, but still Daryl shook his head and said almost inaudible "No."

Beth nodded absently then, before she quickly stood up, laid his phone on the table next to his bed and said still embarrassed "Just call me if you need something." She wasn't even waiting for his answer, he wouldn't have been able to give her one anyway. Quickly she left the room and before Beth closed the door behind her, Daryl could see how she was whipping away a tear from her cheek.

Daryl couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. He had sex with some stupid whore. How could he. Looking down at himself, Daryl got it that he was wearing his boxers on the wrong side. Damn embarrassed he was hiding himself under his sheets, while he was crying like a little kid.

He had hurt Beth, now she was disappointed and probably even disgusted about him. He always wanted to have his first time with her, even when he knew that it won't ever happen, but now it was really over. The chance, which was never there anyhow, was over now.

That whole weekend Daryl didn't leave his bed, always crying and hating himself for what he had done. He also didn't call Beth, or she was calling him, they had never heard anything from each other a whole day long before, it was the first time.

On Monday at school Beth tried to act like always, like nothing had happened, but Daryl could see it in her eyes that she was still disappointed about him, even when she would never tell him so.

Weeks had passed since that one night and his relationship with Beth had changed forever. One Friday she told him that she will go out with her friends to a disco this night and asked him if he didn't want to come along with them. Daryl hated such places, because he was always feeling so uncomfortable and out of place there, but still he agreed, because he had heard about the stupid, horny guys, who were hanging around at such bars. He wanted to protect Beth from such disgusting guys, so he agreed to go with her.

Daryl hated it so much there, but at least he could make sure that she was safe. Since that night, they went out almost every weekend and it happened more than once that Daryl got into a fight, because someone was touching Beth without her will. He always took her by her wrist after and leaded her out of the disco and into his car to bring her home.

Daryl never wanted to admit it to himself, but something between the two of them had changed. He got the feeling that Beth wasn't telling him everything any more, but he couldn't blame her, because he was doing the same.

They also weren't spending so much time any more and Daryl just couldn't remember the last time Beth had touched his hands or arms, like she had done so many times before. He was missing her, even when she was still there.

One day when Daryl had out from school, Beth wasn't waiting in front of the building for him, like she was always doing. Getting a little nervous, Daryl stopped Maggie, before she could leave and asked her worried, if she knew where Beth was.

"I think she probably meets Michael at the moment." The older Greene simply said. Feeling how his belly began to knot, Daryl asked her maybe a little too loud. "Who the fuck is Michael?"

"Some guy from her class. Some birds had sung to me that he has a crush on her since months." Maggie smiled this stupid smile, before she left him standing there with an opened mouth. Feeling damn ill, Daryl gripped for his phone and tried to call Beth, but she didn't pick up.

Damn, she probably didn't want to answer him, while she was having her stupid date with the dump ass Michael. Forming his hands into fist Daryl best wanted to smash something, because he was so damn angry. Why hadn't she told him about this jackass?

Daryl just wanted to leave, when his eyes caught Amber, the girl from his neighbour class, who was always looking at him, like he was some candy. Suddenly Daryl got it. He was always so damn horny, because jerking off wasn't the best way to make room for his needs and he already had his first time and it didn't matter any more with whom he would have sex, so he took a step into Amber's direction. Maybe he would act better around Beth then, when he wasn't so horny any more.

While Daryl was kissing Amber behind the grandstands from the sports ground, he always told himself, that he didn't have to feel bad, because he won't ever become the chance to get Beth's boyfriend. At the moment she even had a date with some guy, who wasn't him.

He didn't have to feel bad, because Beth probably didn't even care about with whom he had sex. Daryl still couldn't remember about his first time, but somehow he managed to have sex with Amber, his thoughts still by Beth. The only girl he wanted, but won't ever become.

Daryl just wanted to close his jeans again, after everything was over, when suddenly a familiar voice found the way to his ears "Oh here you are Daryl. I.." Beth stopped in the middle of the sentence and frozen abruptly, when she saw Daryl in front of her and Amber with her messy hair and red cheeks.

Beth was still just standing there, one second looking at Amber and then back to him. Her mouth was open, but no words came over her lips. "Well, I gonna have to leave. Bye Daryl." Amber winked over her shoulder, before she left the two of them alone.

Beth was still looking at him with widened eyes, Daryl just couldn't handle her shocked face, so he was starring embarrassed at the ground. The silence between them was so damn uncomfortable that he finally hissed "I thought you were having a date."

Because Beth didn't give him an answer, even after seconds, Daryl finally lifted his head and was giving her a look that should show her that he was still waiting for an answer. After shaking her head, Beth said with a small voice "What?"

That made Daryl mad, was she really thinking that he was that stupid? "Don't buy me for stupid Beth. I mean your date with that Michael guy." Daryl said a little too loud. "What are you talking about Daryl? I don't have a date with Michael. Who had even told you that?" Beth said also with a louder voice.

"Maggie." He simply answered, feeling how his anger was building up even more. "Oh my God, it's Maggie Daryl. She is teasing me with that since weeks. I don't even like Michael and I'm sure as hell won't ever go on a date with him!" Beth screamed at him now.

Feeling damn stupid, Daryl just got it that he didn't know that Maggie was teasing Beth with that, because he had spent so less time with Beth together the last weeks. Even when he was angrier about himself than at Beth, he still screamed back at her "So where do you were then, when I had out?"

"I gave the younger kids tutoring lessons. I have told you that three days ago." Beth said disappointed, because he didn't remember about her words any more. But damn she was right. Daryl had totally forgotten about that. If he would had thought clear, nothing of this would have happened.

He wouldn't have meaningless sex with Amber, he wouldn't have screamed at Beth and he wouldn't have his first fight with her ever. Because Daryl didn't know what to say, he closed his still opened jeans and just wanted to leave, when Beth held him back with saying "And what was this? I thought you don't even like Amber."

Feeling caught Daryl didn't see another way out then telling Beth "You don't have to like someone to have sex." With that he just left her behind, not turning around one more time.

Weeks had passed, till Beth and he were talking again. Daryl hated himself so much for what he had done and said to her. He knew that he had hurt her deeply. Nothing was like before any more.

Directly after Daryl was done with high school, he began to work at a workshop, which leaded to, that Beth and he were seeing each other even less. She already got her driving licence, so she also stopped asking him, if he could drive her somewhere. Beth spent much time with her friends, because Shawn had moved out from the Greene's farm and Maggie was already at college.

Sometimes Daryl saw her driving by his house and best he wanted to start crying, because he was missing her so much. But it was for her best, he shouldn't be that close to her any more. He just wasn't the right one for her and he won't ever be.

One weekend Daryl was with Merle and his stupid friends at some random bar, when suddenly Beth stood next to his side with widened eyes. "You are smoking Daryl?" She asked shocked. Merle and his friends were already laughing amused, while Daryl still didn't know what to answer.

"You know that smoking isn't healthy Daryl. It's very, very bad." Everyone already imitate her, but Beth obviously didn't care. All she wanted was an answer from Daryl, which he just couldn't give her, because he didn't even know why he was smoking.

"Please do yourself a favour and leave." Was finally everything Daryl answered her, before Beth's look changed into broken and sad and she left them alone again. The boys were making fun about her, that she was Daryl's baby sitter. They went on with that, till Daryl yelled at them to stopping it.

After a long, drunk night with Merle and his friends, because he was feeling so bad about what he had said to Beth and how he had acted with her, Daryl woke up with a damn headache and four tattoos next day. First he was thinking that these were hopefully just made with a black pen, but unfortunately they were real tattoos.

After some hours Daryl even remembered about how he got them. One of Merle's stupid friends wanted to become a tattooers and because Daryl was so damn drunk last night, he agreed to be the guys test rabbit. The tattoos were looking so damn bad.

Daryl could hide the tattoo on his chest, where the other made fun of him, that he will probably need a remember about what his name was next day. So the guy tattooed his name above the skin where his heart was beating inside.

Daryl could also hide the tattoo on his upper arm, as good as possible. But not the two on his right hand. At least they were little, but still Beth caught them easily the next time they saw each other.

First Beth didn't believe him that they were real, that Daryl was just making fun with her. But finally she got it and it made her speechless. Shocked she listened to his story how he got them and Daryl could see it in her eyes, that she was disappointed about him again. Of course, she was, at least once a day the last time.

On one Saturday evening Daryl got to Merle and his friends again and they were drinking unrestrained, because sometimes Daryl needed it, when he had a bad day, because he was just thinking about Beth the whole time long. Finally it ended up, that he was completely drunk and couldn't even walk any more.

Because the other were all used to such big amounts of alcohol, they were making fun of him and teased that they will call his baby sitter. With this they meant Beth, because she never liked it, when Daryl was spending time with these guys.

Daryl wasn't even able to stop them, when they were really calling her to pick him up. With amused laughs they helped him out on the pavement and let him careless back there, till Beth drove quickly around the corner and stopped in front of him.

The only thing Daryl could remember was that Beth was just wearing her pyjama and asked him worried if he was okay. Till today he didn't know how she even got him inside the car on her own.

The next day Daryl woke up with a damn headache and a worried Beth sitting still with her pyjama on, on the edge of his bed. Quickly she handled him a glass of water and an aspirin. Thankfully Daryl took it and leaned back against the pillows, just to notice that he was also wearing his pyjama. Did he get on his own in his pyjama or did Beth help him? Only this thought, that she maybe had helped him, made his cheeks blush deeply.

"Are you hungry?" Beth asked him still a little worried. "Nah. I think I won't ever be able to eat anything in my life again." Daryl answered, while he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. After some seconds of watching him, Beth finally said with a calming voice "We have to talk Daryl."

Oh hell no, not again her famous speech, every time he was drunk. "Oh Beth, please stop. Not yet." He was begging her, but it was already too late. "I just don't get it why you are even spending time with these guys." Beth shook her head unbelievable.

Placing his face into his palms, Daryl just wanted that her speech should be already over. "Do you.. do you take drugs?" Straighten himself more on the bed, Daryl answered annoyed "I have told you at least fifty times that I'm not taking any drugs Beth."

"But what if they mix something in your drinks again? They are dangerous Daryl. You shouldn't meet them again." Feeling how his anger began to build up inside him, Daryl said warning "Hell, Merle is my brother Beth."

Rolling her eyes, Beth response "I know that Daryl. He is almost a brother for me too, I have grown up with him, but I just want to say that his friends aren't good for you and also for himself. Merle isn't Merle when he is around these guys. I mean you can meet Merle when he is alone, but Daryl please stay away from these stupid guys."

Seeing how Beth's eyes slowly filled with tears, Daryl tried to suppress the need to take her in his arms, because he just wasn't allowed to do that. "I know that we have changed, that everything is changing and sometimes it's really scarring, but I think it's just part of growing up. But I'm begging you Daryl, please don't ever become like them. You are such a good person, please don't let them destroy your life and how the way you are."

After breathing deeply inside his lungs, Daryl answered seriously "Okay Bethy." Her face began to light up, when he was calling her her nick name after such a long time again. "But please don't cry." Daryl added.

Like Beth had known it before, Merle got arrested because of illegal drug trafficking just a few months later. Every week Daryl and Beth visited Merle in the prison, at least they saw themselves once a week now. Beth's and his relationship hadn't really changed, but at least it also didn't get worse.

Because she was in her last high school class now, Beth wanted to have just the best scores, which meant that they weren't seeing each other under the week. They were seeing when they went to Merle every Saturday afternoon or when Beth had enough free time and they got out on the weekend.

Daryl still stopped his thirst, because he couldn't have Beth, with some random girls every few weekends. It was just meaningless sex, where he always imagined Beth in front of him, instead of the girl, her name he had already forgotten again.

It was on a Saturday evening in spring, when Beth and he got out together again, after a long time. And he just couldn't bring his eyes to stop staring at her. Beth was looking so damn pretty that night with her opened hair falling like a golden river over her shoulders. Her red lipstick and the decent flavoured eyes were making him almost crazy.

How her ass was moving in that short, black dress and her long, gracious legs finally ended in those damn hot high heels. Beth's skin was looking so soft, Daryl really had to suppress the need to let his fingertips run down her bare arms or perfect legs, while he was sitting next to her.

It was about three in the morning, when Daryl couldn't suppress the need any more, took the next best girl he found and had his way with her outside behind the building. Thank God the girl was already that drunk, that she even didn't get it, when he was whispering 'Beth', while he came inside the condom around his dick.

After the girl finally managed to go swivelling away, Beth suddenly come around the corner, while Daryl was just lighting up a cigarette. "Are you finish?" She asked annoyed, her hands on her hips, while she gave him that disappointed look again.

Looking at each other for a half eternity, Beth finally breathed out loudly, took her hands away from her hip and said in a much quieter voice "I mean, can we drive home now?" The whole way home, no one said a word, just a quick 'thanks' and 'good night' left his lips, when Beth let him out in front of his house.

Things never really changed, when it was almost summer. Merle was still in prison, his father was that stupid jerk like always and Beth and he still didn't see each other that often. It was a nice Friday afternoon, when Daryl got home from work and didn't know what to do with himself.

After thinking about it probably already over an hour, he quickly started to go to the direction of the Greene's house, before he will change his mind again to visit Beth. He just wanted to open the door, when Maggie's voice came to his ears. Why was she even here, Daryl asked himself, before he got his answer.

"It's so kind from you to come all the way for Bethy's graduation ball tomorrow Maggie." Annette said and Daryl just asked himself, why Beth hadn't told him about her graduation ball and that it was already tomorrow.

Daryl could tell that Maggie was smiling, when she said "Have you really thought that I would miss it ma. I'm already so excited to see Jimmy for the first time." Who the fuck was Jimmy, Daryl thought, while his hands already formed fists.

His anger got interrupted, because Annette asked her daughter "Do you really think it's something serious? I mean Bethy never had a boyfriend before."

"Don't worry ma, I think she is in good hands. She had told me that he has a crush on her since months and that he is a nice guy. They had already a few dates and he wants to go on the same college like her." In good hands? Dates? College?

That was too much for Daryl to handle. As angry as never before in his life he rushed down the stairs of the Greene's porch and just wanted to go home and smash the first thing he will see, when his eyes caught Beth next to the horse stall.

With heavy steps, Daryl got closer to the barn and when he entered it, he still didn't know what to say to her, but he knew that he won't let that stupid dork ever close to her again.

Beth frightened, when Daryl was suddenly standing behind her and yelled "Who is that fucking Jimmy guy?" With an opened mouth and her hand on top of her heart, Beth was just staring at him. "Don't look at me like that! Answer me!" Daryl screamed.

"Hell Daryl you have scared me." She finally said to him. Getting closer to her Daryl said again, now with clenched teeth "You should tell me who this fucking guy is!"

Seeing how Beth's expression changed from scared to also angry, she said with a strong voice "His name is Jimmy and he is in my class. He is a very kind guy and.."

"Shut up Beth! I don't want to hear the stuff he had told you to get you into bed!" Daryl yelled back at her. "He hadn't told me anything to get me into.. He isn't that kind of guy! The most we have done so far was kissing!"

Daryl began to feel damn ill, while he imagined Beth kissing another guy. He always wanted to be the one, who was allowed to taste her soft lips. To make her feel good with his own, but another guy was doing that and it made him damn jealous and angry.

"Hell Beth are you really that blind? He just exploits you and only wants that one thing from you!" Daryl could tell that his head was damn hot, because he had so much anger inside himself.

"You don't even know him Daryl! And what about you? It's exactly what you are doing ever few weeks? Have your way with the first girl you see and then you just leave her behind, after you got from her what you wanted!"

Feeling caught, Daryl tried to hide his face from her, when he response "That isn't the same!" Throwing her hands in the air, Beth said loudly "It's exactly the same Daryl and you know what, maybe Jimmy really wants this from me, but at least he is kind and maybe.. maybe I also want to have sex with him!"

Suddenly Daryl couldn't hold himself back and got damn close to Beth, so her back was pressing against the wall behind her "Be careful about what you say Greene!" He warned her. Beth didn't say anything then, maybe because he was squeezing her lungs, while he was pressing her that strong against the wall.

But then Daryl got it, Beth was scared. Damn scared, because of him. He could see it in her eyes and he thought that he was probably looking the same, every time his father was beating him with his belt.

Quickly Daryl got away from Beth and rubbed his face, while he hated himself so damn much for scarring her that bad. It wasn't his fault to make her scared, but Daryl just couldn't handle all the feelings he had at this moment.

Trying to suppress his anger, Daryl asked her "You go to college?" Beth was looking confused at him, before she answered "Of course I do." Daryl didn't want her to become like one of these stupid, crazy college girls, whom are sleeping with every good looking guy, like her sister. And it meant that he will see her even less.

"And why have you never told me about that?" Daryl asked her louder again. An unbelievable laugh left her lips, which made him even angrier. "I mean that's just logical Daryl! I want to become a teacher, I have to go to college! Or why do you think I have spent so much time with studying the last months?"

Hell it was really logical, but Daryl had never thought about that before. But still it would have been nice from her, to let him know, to tell him. Because Daryl didn't know an answer to this, he changed the subject with "And why haven't you told me that your graduation ball is tomorrow evening?"

Looking surprised, Beth answered seriously "Because I thought you don't care or be interested, I mean you also weren't at your own graduation ball." Biting on his lower lips Daryl hissed out "But you go with him together."

Obviously Beth didn't know why he was making such a big thing of this, when she answered "Yes, of course I go with Jimmy. With whom should I go instead?" Narrowing his eyes, Daryl said, while he tried not to sound that broken "What about me?"

Beth's tensed face began to loosen suddenly and her mouth fell open. "Oh." Was all her lips left. "Yeah, you probably haven't even thought about me right?" With that Daryl wanted to leave, but Beth held him back with taking him by his wrist.

"Of course I have thought about you Daryl. You were even the first one I was thinking about, when I got to know about that evening. But I also knew that you hate such events, as I already said, you weren't even on your own. And after everything what happened I just thought you would say no anyway."

Looking mad at her for a few seconds, Daryl finally screamed again at her "So you asked stupid fucking Jimmy instead?" Frightening because of his loud voice, Beth needed a few seconds till she was able to scream back "No, he was the one who had asked me!"

"And you couldn't say no?" Daryl got closer to her again, but this time she was pressing her back against a table. "Why should I say no? I needed someone and I also want to go with him there."

Pressing her even more against the table, Daryl hissed "Fine. Then go with your stupid fucking boyfriend on your big graduation ball. I don't give a fuck nether!" With tears in her eyes, Beth was looking up at him and said with a small voice "I know you do, but I don't know what I have ever done to you that you are acting this way, but I also know that you don't care about me any more. Maybe it's part of growing up too, to loose friends."

It was like someone stitched him in the middle of his heart. It hurted, it hurted so damn much. Daryl kept on staring down at her, while his lungs were working strong against his rips and he breathed out loud and angrily.

Beth's eyes weren't only filled with tears any more, there was also fear and hopeless to see. "Daryl, you are scarring me." She whimpered with trembling lips. Quickly Daryl got away from her then and watched how she took her hands protective around her chest.

"It's part of life huh? You don't want me as your friend any more?" Daryl said, while he tried to suppress his own tears. "I have never said that, but obviously you don't care about us any more. Maybe.. maybe it would be better for both of us, if we would stop seeing each other, until.."

Daryl didn't need an 'until', because that was it, that was the end. As loud as never before he yelled at Beth "Great, don't worry any more! Today was the last time you have ever seen me!" Beth sprang to her left, when Daryl stepped closer to her again, but instead of hurting her, like she had expected, he smashed the table with his whole power to the ground.

Without looking over his shoulder to her one more time, Daryl left the barn with heavy steps and hurting fists. The last thing he had ever heard from Beth, was a heart breaking sob.

Because the anger was almost simmering in his veins, the burning tears in his eyes weren't able to break free. Daryl wanted to cry, but he just couldn't, while he was running home.

As quickly as possible he packed with shaking hands the most important things in two back packs. But the first thing he packed, he already knew that, when he left Beth, was the only picture he had from her and himself. Everything that didn't fit inside, he left behind without hesitate. His phone he chucked on the ground, the keys for this stupid hut, he had called home the last years, he smashed on the dirty dining table.

Without leaving a note or something like that, Daryl got outside, because nobody should know where he was. He also didn't know where he wanted to go, but all he knew was that he had to leave, right now.

Feeling still damn ill he rushed to his car, threw the back packs on the passenger seat, started quickly the motor and drove away as fast as possible. Only one time he took a look in the mirror, thinking that he won't ever come back.

Daryl did this all for his girl, for Beth. He wasn't good for her, even one bit. He didn't fit in her life, he just brought her trouble. Maybe it wasn't the best for him, but that didn't matter, because it was the best for her, if he will leave her today.

Daryl drove the whole Friday night and the next day. Just stopping for a few times to take a piss or get himself new cigarettes. He wasn't drinking or eating and he also didn't stop for taking a nap, he wouldn't be able to do that anyhow.

Even the tears, which were still burning in his red eyes, weren't able to break free. Only when he stopped on a resting place in the middle of Saturday night, he was crying himself to sleep on the back seat of his car, while he was looking at the picture from her and himself in his hands.

It was one from the good old times, where the two of them were on a fair in their home town. Daryl was standing in the background, looking at Beth like she was his worship, while she was standing there with a bright smile, shining eyes and the big teddy bear Daryl had won for her just seconds before. With the only memory of his girl still in his hand, Daryl fell finally asleep.

But he wasn't sleeping long, because he was dreaming about Beth, of course he did, like all the other nights before. But instead of touching her beautiful body and making to love to her, he dreamed about the things, she was probably doing at the moment.

Dancing with that stupid Jimmy guy in a pretty dress, looking like the princess she always was. He made Beth laughing, smiling at him, kissing long and good. Maybe they would have sex later, like she had told Daryl yesterday.

But the worst thing was the she wasn't thinking even one second about Daryl. But it was like he wanted, she was happy now. Her life was good, she wasn't in trouble or sad. Beth was good and that was all he ever wanted.

But still after Daryl woke up from this nightmare, he jumped out of the car and vomited next to the bushes. His whole body was trembling, while his tears were falling on the dirty ground. It was all his fault. If he would have managed to hold back his feelings for Beth, he would still be her friend, he would still be by her side, where he wished himself so badly right now.

After he had calmed down and decided that he won't be able to sleep again, even when it was still in the middle of the night, Daryl began to drive again.

He was in many cities, till he finally ended in Atlanta. Daryl was working there in a shabby workshop, had a small, unwelcoming flat and no faith. He wanted to distract himself with some random girls, he only had for one night, but nothing helped.

Daryl was always thinking about Beth, every time, every day, every where. What was she doing right now? Was she happy? Was she still together with that Jimmy guy? How was college? Did she and Jimmy already moved in together? Did she get her dream job after college?

Was she and Jimmy maybe already married? Did she have a house with him together? Did she have children? Was she thinking about him sometimes? These were all questions, Daryl will never get an answer for.

All the years Daryl hadn't heard from Merle, his father or from Beth even one word. Of course, because no one knew where he was or what had happened to him.

Ten years ago Daryl had sworn himself that he won't ever come back, that he won't ever take a foot in his home town again for the rest of his life. But still he found himself on the main road, which was leading to the city he never ever wanted to go back again.


	3. Chapter 3

While Daryl was driving nervously through the streets of his home town, he got to know that nothing had really changed. He drove by the nursery school he had visited, when he was a little kid. The playing ground Beth and he had spent so many afternoons together. He almost imagined her standing in front of his old school waiting for him, like she was always doing, when everything was still alright.

The ice saloon he got her and himself the most delicious ice cream in the whole country. The cinema, where Beth got frightened one time and Daryl could cradle her proudly in his arms. His old workshop was already closed, which didn't surprised him that much.

But he already made a decision, that he won't drive by the Greene's farm house. Just imagine it seeing Beth from even far away gave him goosebumps and a cold shiver ran down his back. Even after all this time, he wasn't able to face her.

Now he will quickly handle the paper work by the city hall, then drive to his old man's stupid hut, take the less important things he will see there and then he will drive home again. He wanted to leave this place as soon as possible again.

It was almost four in the afternoon, when Daryl finally came out of the city hall again. Damn, that had taken longer than he had expected, but at least everything was over now and he could drive to his father's place now.

He had to make this even more quick now, because he didn't want to take himself a room for the night. Daryl was so tensed and nervous the whole time long, he just wanted to get away from here.

He was on the way to his car, while he was looking at the chits, which he had gotten, in his hands. Trying to remember what the old lady in the city hall had told him, Daryl was deep in his thoughts, when somebody rammed his shoulder and the notes feel on the ground.

Granting to himself, because this day was really able to get even worse, Daryl leaned down to picked up the chits, when a familiar voice said "Oh, I'm so sorry. It was my fault, I wasn't looking."

Daryl's movements solidified abruptly, his breathing stopped too and his heart was beating fast against his rips. No, this couldn't be true. This just couldn't be her.

The woman lowered herself to him and also began to collect the notes, when Daryl couldn't suppress the need any more to look at her.

His heart made a jump and got a stab at the same time. A cold shiver ran down his back, but at the same time his face began to heat up. He knew he shouldn't look at her, instead he should quickly pick up the notes and ran away as fast as he possible, but his body was still frozen.

Daryl watched her expression, like he had done so many times before. Her long, golden locks were in a high braid, she was wearing pearl earrings on her sweet, tiny ears Daryl had teased her lovingly about them sometimes.

Her big, endless light blue eyes, framed from her long eyelashes, shinning in the May sun. There were still so many little freckles on her sweet nose and especially the one on the tip of her nose, was just the cutest thing ever.

Her lips so soft and rosy like always, while her long fingers were grappling for the paper on the ground. She was wearing a white, figurative top and tight, short jeans pants. Her skin was looking so soft and creamy like always and her long, gracefully legs finally ended in comfortable looking boots.

Daryl's solidification finally stopped, when she handled him the notes. With nervous, shaking hands he took them, while they were still both on their knees. Till now she hadn't looked him in the eyes, till their fingers brushed soft against each other.

A tingling, electrical feeling ran quickly through Daryl's body. Started from his fingertips, to the tip of his ears and toes. It was like before, when their bodies had met, even when it was unintentionally.

Maybe because she was feeling the same, she suddenly lifted her eyelids so her beautiful eyes were directly looking into his. Daryl could see it in her eyes, that she couldn't believe who was in front of her.

"Daryl?" She asked with her soft voice, he had dreamed about every day and night the last ten years. Without saying anything, but not breaking the eye connection between them, Daryl slowly stood up, the grip tight around the chits like they were necessary.

He had always thought that she would run away, if they would ever meet again. Run away as fast as possible or maybe screaming at him, but obviously she didn't want to do these things, because she kept on staring at him, while she got also on her feet.

Her soft mouth was a little open, while she was searching with big eyes his face for any answers. Best Daryl wanted to run away, but his legs were just too weak. His knees were shaking and maybe if he would make only one step, his feet maybe won't be able to hold his body weight any more.

A half eternity passed by, while they were still looking at each other. Finally it was her again, who stopped the silence "Daryl? Is it really you?" She asked, now with a little smile on her lips.

Even if he wanted, he just couldn't answer her, because his vocal cords were probably not working any more, like the rest of his body. Expect his heart, it was beating fast and loud against his rips. Somehow Daryl finally managed to nod for an answer.

Her face lightened up then and she tilted her head a little. Maybe he was imagined it, but were there some tears glistening in her beautiful eyes? The only thing Daryl could hear was the blood pulsating in his ears, but when her rosy lips were moving again, he tried to concentrate on her words.

"Can I.. can I hug you Daryl?" She asked shy and while Daryl was watching her biting on her lower lip, it remembered him again, why he could never say no to her. Not that he would ever say no to a hug from her, even when he didn't know how he deserved one of these moments, after what he had done to her. Because he still couldn't find the right words, he nodded almost unnoticeable again.

Without hesitate she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into the space between his neck and shoulder. Because Daryl was still so overwhelmed, it needed some seconds, till he gave in the need, let the notes fell careless on the ground again and hugged her back.

It was feeling so good, so damn good to have her in his arms again. Feeling her heartbeat against his, feeling her soft skin on his, hearing her breathing and whispering thankfully his name. Daryl closed his eyes then and pulled her even closer to his chest, when he whispered into her ear "Beth."

Her hug, it was feeling like coming home after a long, exhausting trip. She was his home, he had left so many years ago, even when he had never really wanted to leave. And the fact that she obviously wasn't mad at him, made this whole moment even better.

Finally they loosened their hug and Beth was almost looking a little embarrassed at him with her rosy cheeks. So damn cute like before. Stepping slowly away from him, she placed shocked her hand on top of her opened mouth. "Oh my God Daryl. I can't believe it. It's really you." She said with a happy voice and tears glistening in her eyes.

Only then Daryl found his voice again "Yeah, it's me girl." Because Beth was still making steps backwards, she finally stepped on one of his notes. "Oh no, not again. I'm sorry Daryl." Quickly she got on her knees, picked the chits up and handled them back to him.

"It's okay Beth. Thank you." He told her, before she began to giggle. "Sorry Daryl, I just can't believe it's really you. I mean look at you. You are looking.. good." She said, while her cheeks got even more rosy.

Looking her in the eyes, Daryl answered also a little blushing "You are looking good too." Giving him one of her best smiles, Beth kept on "What brought you back again? What are you doing here Daryl?" Moving his shoulder's up and down, he answered "It's because of my father."

Beth tilted her head a little again and asked him with a smile "Your father. How is he, I haven't seen him since a few weeks?" Feeling a little uncomfortable, he told her "He passed away last week. I'm here for the paper work and that stuff."

Beth's expression changed abruptly with this information. With a sorry look she said "He is dead? But why? I mean the last time I have visited him, he was alright, as good as he could has been in his state."

Confused Daryl answered her "Yeah, he had a heart attack. You have visited him?" She nodded, so her hair was springing behind her head. "Yes, I have visited him every few weeks. He was looking good the last time I have seen him. It had probably happened really fast. I'm so sorry Daryl."

Suddenly Beth moved her fingertips over the skin of his lower arm and Daryl hoped that she won't feel his goose bumps. Beth knew that his father and he were never close, but it was still so damn sweet from her.

"It's okay, thank you Beth." Giving him an encouraging smile, Beth pointed to the building behind him. "So you have already done the paper work, right? Would you like to go for a coffee somewhere?" Following she began to bite on her lower lip again and like before he couldn't say no to her. Daryl wanted to go to his father's place, to end his visit quickly, but the girl in front him was way better than searching through the old, dirty hug for the less useful things inside.

So he lied "Yeah, I'm finish for today." With that Beth's face lightened up one more time and she showed him her white teeth, while she was smiling so lovingly up at him.

"Great. Do you still remember Mrs. Smith ice cream?" Beth asked him, still a bright smile in her face, while Daryl was lying the notes inside his car. "Yeah, of course. How could I forget the most delicious ice cream in the whole country?!" Daryl's answer made her giggle, because the two of them always said this, when they were young.

"Good, then let us go there, you know it's just around the corner." With that they started walking and Daryl just couldn't take his eyes away from her. Beth was so damn beautiful and the fact that she wasn't mad at him, he just couldn't believe it. His heart was still beating fast against his rips and he was wondering if she could probably hear it.

If he would be able to look at the beauty next to him for the rest of his life, Daryl would had been okay with that, but her sweet voice suddenly stopped his daydream, when she said "Mrs. Smith isn't the owner of the coffee shop any more, but her granddaughter has it now and the ice cream still taste the same."

Daryl almost ran against a tree, while he was looking Beth in the eyes and she gave him one of her sweet smiles again. It made her giggle, when his face began to blush a little, but then they were already at their destination.

They took place in the corner of the garden under the big tree, which was spending some shadow. They haven't even ordered, when Beth stood up again and said that she had to go to the toilett.

Of course the waitress was quicker and easily Daryl remembered about Beth's favourite sort of coffee and ice cream, ordered them and also already paid the bill. He couldn't take his eyes away from Beth, while she was coming out of the building and in his direction, showing him that sweet smile like always.

She just took a seat, when the waitress brought their order. Daryl could see it in Beth's face, that she probably just wanted to say that they hadn't even ordered, when she got it. "Oh Dadyl. You still remember about my favourite coffee and ice cream."

Only after she had said his nick name out loud, her cheeks began to blush and she took her hand in front of her mouth. "I'm sorry Daryl. I didn't want to call you like that. I think it was just a force of habit, even after all these years."

With a little smirk playing on his lips, he answered "It's okay Bethy. Just enjoy it." Beth giggled, before she started to eat her vanilla and strawberry ice cream and drank her latte macchiato.

Daryl got goose bumps everywhere on his body, while he was watching Beth eating her ice cream. How she leaded the spoon to her soft lips and after her tiny tongue whipped over them to taste as much as possible. It was almost like Daryl was a teenager again, not able to control his feeling, while Beth was around him.

Trying to distract himself, he began to eat his own ice cream and drank his coffee. "So and you still like chocolate, peach ice cream and black coffee Mr. Dixon?" Beth asked, her spoon still close to her lips and her eyes sparkled playfully. Mr. Dixon? She had never called him that before, but this was making something to himself, it was making him hot and exciting.

"Yeah, some things never change Greene." Daryl answered, while he was trying to get his self control back. After clearing his throat, he asked her curious "Why have you visited my father?"

Begin to stinging with the spoon in her ice cream, Beth answered "After the first months you were gone.." Daryl started to fell uncomfortable, by this topic, so she quickly added "..he was just doing the things he was always doing. You know, getting drunk before midday in an old, stinky bar and also getting lost for a few days, till he came somehow back again."

"But after a few months he got weaker and weaker, till he couldn't go out any more. First I haven't really noticed it, he just got drunk at home and called, you know the women to come over, but after weeks he wasn't even able to do this any more."

"And when he wasn't drunk, he was able feel the pain and that something was wrong. After some time I got worried about him, when I had holidays and wasn't seeing him around for even one time. I have visited him then and brought him to hospital, because he wasn't looking that good any more."

"The diagnose was skin cancer. In the hospital they have told him to stay, but the stubborn he was, he didn't want to stay, so he got a home care. There were weeks where he was almost feeling good again, but there were also one, where he wasn't able to get out of his bed any more."

"I have visited him every few weeks, but the last time I have seen him, he was even looking good. I don't understand why it had happened that fast now." Beth gave him a sad look again, but Daryl wasn't feeling sorry for his father, because his old man also never felt this way for his son.

Placing her soft hand on top of his, Beth said calming "He had missed you Daryl. He had never told me that, but I could see it in his eyes. How he was looking into your empty room, at your place on the couch you were always sitting or every time someone was driving by, he was always thinking then that it was maybe you."

Feeling uncomfortable Daryl pulled his hand away and placed it instead on his lab, where he was watching nervously his fingers. If he was serious, he had also thought about his father from time to time. Daryl wasn't missing him, but still he was thinking about him sometimes and he also felt a little bad, when he had died and he wasn't there for him, but at least he had Beth.

"Thank you for taking care of him." Daryl stemmed, while his fingers were still moving nervously on his lab. He could feel his eyes on her, when Daryl got the need to calm down his nerves with a cigarette.

"Do you mind?" He asked her, while he was pointing at the package in his palm. Beth just nodded her head, a little smirk already on her lips. "You are still smoking Mr. Dixon?" The cigarette between his lips, Daryl muttered "Yeah, you know some things never change Greene. But don't worry, I still know it isn't healthy, that it's very, very bad." Beth rolled her eyes as response then.

Next to his father, Daryl was also sometimes thinking about his brother and now he was just too curious not to ask "Do you know how Merle is?" Beth took the last spoon from her ice cream, before she answered "Yeah, he is good. Even very good. He is married with Andrea since seven years. He got to know her soon after he got out of the prison. They even have two children together."

Daryl looked unbelievable at her "We are still talking about the same person? I mean my brother Merle." Beth giggled, before she went on "Yeah, we are still talking about the same Merle. He had changed a lot the last years. I meet him almost every day, when he brings the two boys into the nursery school."

Leaning back into his seat, Daryl tried to imagine his brother now. "I have never believed that Merle will get married some day or even have children." "But you can believe me Daryl. He is even making his job as husband and father pretty good. And the boys are as mischievous as he and you were, when you were little kids."

Beth's answer made Daryl smiling to himself. Yeah, the two brothers did a lot of things when they were younger. Suddenly her sweet voice took him away from his memories, when Beth said "He had missed you, even more than your father. He wasn't good after I have told him, that you are gone. I have never seen him like this before."

Again this made Daryl feeling uncomfortable, so he quickly changed the subject. "How are your parents, Maggie and Shawn?" A smile got into Beth's face again and she didn't note herself the obviously subject change.

"They are all good. Mom and dad are still the old ones, even when they can't do so many things on the farm on their own any more. They got some help from aunt Patricia and Otis, who are now living at the farm too."

"Maggie married her college boyfriend Glenn, after they both got their graduation." Getting his surprised look, Beth added with a laugh "Yeah, our I-won't-ever-need-a-husband-Maggie had finally married and Glenn is the total opposite from her, but somehow it works. I'm still wondering about this sometimes."

"They even have a girl and a boy together and are living close to the farm. Maggie is working in an office and Glenn, he is Korean by the way, has a pizzeria. Funny right?" Daryl had to admin that it was really funny and like her he couldn't hold back his laugh.

"Shawn has a girlfriend since a few months and two weeks ago they got a flat together at the neighbour town. He also got a job as a sheriff there." Beth stopped for a few seconds, before she said with a lovely smile "They would all be so happy to see you Daryl."

Daryl had to admin that he also wanted to see them all again after such a long time, but he also knew that it wasn't that easy. He didn't have answers to the questions they would ask him. Maybe they wouldn't be happy to see him, maybe they would even be mad. And Daryl just wouldn't know how to act, just the thought about it made him damn uncomfortable.

Like always Beth got his discomfort and freed him from his embarrassed situation, when she finally asked "But let us stop talking about the other, instead tell me Mr. Dixon, if your dream about becoming the best mechanic in the whole country came true?" Beth was looking at him with waiting eyes.

Daryl got as uncomfortable as never before. He always hated it talking about himself, but getting uncomfortable while talking about himself in front of Beth was new. The girl opposite from him knew his thoughts, his dreams, his fears, just everything from him, maybe even better than himself. But still something had changed and Daryl got damn ashamed.

After starring seconds clueless at her, Daryl finally found the words he was searching for "No. Not even close. Just working in an old, stupid workshop. That's all." Beth's face softened, while she was looking at him with big eyes. "Don't be so hard to yourself Daryl. I bet you are making your job pretty good." He shrugged with his shoulders and tried to focus on his nervous fingers, to calm down his nerves.

"At all where are you living Mr. Dixon? Where have you ended?" Beth asked carefully, an encouraged smile playing in her face, because she already got his discomfort. "Atlanta." He simple answered. "Do you have a house there?"

After breathing deeply inside his lungs, Daryl just couldn't hide his look from her any more so he lifted his head to face her. "Nah, just a tiny flat." Beth nodded her head understanding, because she got it that he also didn't want to talk about this topic.

"Are you married? Do you have children?" Daryl swallowed hard on his coffee then, because he wasn't expecting such questions from her. After he had calmed down again, he answered her "No, neither of them."

Beth tilted her head then, when Daryl was feeling how his cheeks got even hotter. "Are you living with your girlfriend together?" He shook his head and muttered "Don't have one." From the corner of his eyes, Daryl could see how Beth was watching him and he really thought that now she would finally ask, why he had left her such a long time ago. But expect his expections she kept quiet, just looking at him with her beautiful eyes.

Telling himself that he was acting like a damn dork, he brought himself to ask her "What about you? Do you have three children, like you ever wanted?" A small smirk got on her lips, when she answered "No, not yet. But I still love children and want to have at least three."

Daryl always wanted that Beth was happy, but imagine her with stupid Jimmy and have children with him together was always his worst nightmare. Somehow her answer made him feel better, even when he knew that it was wrong from him.

All the years, he had asked himself, if she had married that dork and now he was able to ask her that. "So you aren't married?" Daryl's heart made a jump, when Beth shook her head and answered "No, I still haven't found my dream prince, who comes to me on a horse and will ride with me into the sunset." They both began to giggle then, because this was always the dream Beth had when she was younger.

Suddenly Daryl's mood became pretty good, because Beth wasn't married with stupid Jimmy and she didn't have any kids with him. She was even single. With a smile in his face, Daryl said "But your dream becoming a teacher became true right?"

Beth told him then how she got a teacher, also about her time at college and what she was doing after. About her little flat she was having since a few years, after she moved out of her parent's farm. Daryl could tell that Beth had a good life and that she was happy, like he had always wished for her.

Suddenly the waitress was standing next to their table and said "We are going to close in five minutes, so you still have time to drink up your coffees." Daryl and Beth were both surprised about how late it already was and Beth just began to search in her bag for her handbag, when Daryl interrupted her "It's already paid girl."

Looking at him with unbelievable eyes, Beth said "Oh Daryl, you don't had to. Thank you!" Silently the two of them drank their coffees, left the coffee shop and went to the direction of his car.

Daryl just couldn't take his eyes away from her. Now her body was the one from a woman and not from a teenager any more. How her sexy hip was moving with her gracefully steps, how soft the skin on her arms was looking. Her long, almost endless legs in those damn tight shorts. Beth was the epitome from a pretty, sexy, beautiful woman.

Way too soon they were by his car and Daryl just had to admin that he didn't want to leave her. He wanted to be close to her and wanted to ask her still so many things, but all what he was able to do was playing nervously with the keys in his hands.

"So I bet you drive to your hotel room now, right?" Beth asked him shy. After clearing his throat, because Daryl was a bad layer, he answered simply "Yeah." Looking at him for some seconds, he almost thought that this was it now, that he won't ever see her again..


	4. Chapter 4

..when Beth asked shyly "I know that you maybe have better things to do and you are probably tired, but would you like to get a pizza and eat it by the last sunbeams on my balcony?"

Best Daryl wanted to jump in the air, because of her invite, but somehow he managed to suppress this need and instead he answered "I don't have anything more to do for today, so yeah, it would be a pleasure for me girl."

Getting a bright smile from Beth for his answer, she said happily "Great Mr. Dixon. Maybe we can take your car? It's a little farther away." Opening his car, Daryl said "Sure. Climb in girl."

While they were driving to Glenn's pizzeria, Daryl just couldn't stop watching Beth sitting on the passenger seat from the corner of his eyes for even one second. At the beginning of their drive she had called her brother-in-law to make ready two pizzas for her, but now she was just sitting next to Daryl, like they had done so many times when they were younger.

Listening to the music from the radio, she leaned out of the opened window, so her golden hair was fluttering in the wind or she was singing quietly with one of her favourite songs along. And in this moment Daryl was just happy to have this time with Beth together, to see her happy and have her close. It was all he had ever asked for, when he was thinking about her in his empty flat back in Atlanta.

Daryl stopped the car on the parking lot from the pizzeria, where Beth climbed out and took the pizzas. Soon she came out with their dinner and a brown bag. Daryl wanted to give her the money for his pizza, when Beth answered him that she wanted to pay it, because he had already took the bill for her ice cream and coffee.

Getting back on the road, Beth leaded him to her flat on the other end of the village. Parking his car next to the nice looking house, she was living in, Beth climbed out of the car and just wanted to grape the two pizzas, when Daryl took them, because she already had her two bags.

Following her into the house and upstairs they were finally standing in front of her flat's door. The second Beth opened the door, stepped inside and Daryl followed her, he just had to smile to himself, because this was the flat, which was fitting perfectly for her.

It was so bright and clean, smelled like fresh laundry and lavender. It was so lovely decorated with so many details and on the dinning table was standing a vase with pretty flowers. All in all it was just the flat Daryl had always imagined being hers.

While Beth was making their dinner ready in the kitchen, Daryl was looking closer around and finally his eyes caught the photos on her commode in her big living room. There were many photos from Beth with Hershel and Annette, with Maggie and Shawn. He could also see an Asians guy, which was obviously her sister's husband and the little girl and boy about who Beth had told him before. They were all looking a little different than before, also older, but somehow still the same.

Pics from Beth's birthday, her college graduation, where she was at her work with at least twenty kids around her, with her beloved horse, where she was having a pick nick with her whole family, always a bright smile in her face.

There was also one pic where Beth was standing next to Merle, his wife and his two children. Yeah, Merle had definitely changed, Daryl almost hadn't identify him on the pic, he was looking so different now, so happy.

In contrast to Daryl. Just looking at these happy pics, made himself clear that he had missed all this, because he was such a damn dork. He could had been still a part of Beth's life, maybe he would be on some of these photos too, but that was over now. He had his chance and of course he had failed.

Daryl just wanted to step away from the commode, when his eyes caught one photo frame in the corner. He gasped quietly and his heart stopped beating instantly, while he was taking it into his palms. With tears burning in his eyes, Daryl was looking at the photo he hadn't seen since year, but still he remembered about it like it was just yesterday.

The photo was always standing on the tiny table next to Beth's bed on the farm, it was even himself, who had given it to her as a birthday present. The photo where Beth and he were in the middle of one of the Greene's flower meadows and he gave her a piggy back ride.

Daryl always loved it to hear her giggles when he was doing so, because of that Daryl made it as often as possible with her. On the pic they were both looking so happily, with bright smiles and without any worries. What had he done that this beautiful friendships had broken?

But obviously Beth hadn't forgotten about him over the years, because she had even kept this sweet picture of them and took it to the others on the commode. Maybe he still meant something to her, at least Daryl hoped so.

Hearing her getting closer, he took the photo on its place again and tried to look like he wasn't close to tears. "I'm ready Mr. Dixon. C'mon I bet you are as hungry as myself." Getting himself a plate, Daryl followed Beth outside on her balcony.

After placing her plate on the table, Beth went inside again and Daryl looked at the pretty view he got from her balcony. "I hope you like beer Mr. Dixon? Normally I don't have one, but thankfully Glenn had some." Now Daryl knew what she had in that brown bag. "Thank you Beth." He said and lowered himself opposite from her on a chair.

While they were eating the delicious pizza, Beth was telling him some funny stories she had experienced the last years, or they were just talking about random things. But Daryl didn't care, because he was just enjoying Beth's presence.

One time Beth was obviously checking him out and when she began to giggle playfully, Daryl asked her curious "What's so funny girl?" Serious Beth answered "It's just because you have changed so much Mr. Dixon."

Because Daryl didn't get it, he asked confused "What do you mean girl? I'm still the same." Blushing a little Beth said "Yeah, but before you were a teenager, almost still a boy and now.. now you are a man."

Embarrassed he answered with a smirk on his lips "Nah, I'm not. I'm still that stupid like before." Giggling she told him "Yeah, that's maybe true, but.." Beth winked at him, before she went on "I mean look at you Daryl. You have the body of a man, every woman wants to climb like a tree. Your muscular arms, your broad shoulders, your strong chest and even when I was first a little shocked about your long hair, it really fits you. You are looking like a wild animal Mr. Dixon."

Daryl was never used to compliments and certainly not from Beth. Damn embarrassed and with red, hot cheeks he said "Stop it girl."

Beth was such a pastor even without her trying, just sitting opposite from him like that. Her bright blond hair was blowing in the wind, while her face was looking as sweet as always. Best Daryl wanted to lean over and cover her cute face with kisses, but of course he didn't. How her long fingers guided the fork to her soft, rosy lips, it almost made him crazy.

How firm her hip was looking in those damn hot pants, Daryl got the need then to bite playfully into that soft flesh. Her long, gracefully legs and her bare feet were making his whole body hot and his mouth water. Beth's tiny toes made Daryl smiling to himself, they were looking so damn cute, he had to suppress the need to lay them on his lab and touch them for the rest of the evening.

But of course he didn't do any of these things, because he wasn't allowed to do this. He never was.

After they were finish with their dinner and Beth took the plates inside, she came back with a new beer for Daryl and a glass red wine for her. Like before she lowered herself on the wooden bank opposite from him and the two of them went silent.

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was never this when Beth was around him. They were listening to the birds singing in the trees and watched the sun going down slowly. But even when Daryl hadn't expected the following, he also wasn't surprised, when Beth suddenly said "You have broken my heart that day you have left, you know that Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl's heart fell then and he began to feel sorry and damn ill. He wasn't able to answer her, he could just stare at her, while she was doing the same. A half eternity passed by till Beth blinked and her eyes filled with tears. Hoping, that she won't start crying, it was already too late, when she broke their connection and a tear broke free from the corner of her eyes.

Like this tear was the key to his heart, Daryl quickly stood up, went over to Beth and took her in his arms. "Fuck Beth, I'm so sorry." He whispered into her golden locks, while she leaned her head against his shoulder and began to sob. Trying to calm her down with stroking her upper arm and cradling her in his arms, Daryl hated himself so much for what he had done to her. He always just wanted her to be happy, but he was the reason why she was sad ten years ago and now in his arms.

"I'm so sorry. Please stop crying sweetheart." Maybe because of his soft voice or the fact that he was calling her sweetheart for the first time, Beth slowly lifted her head and her red, glassy eyes and his met again.

After looking at him for seconds, Beth finally said "I know you don't want to talk about it Daryl, but I have asked myself this question every day and maybe.. maybe it will help me to understand it better, but.. why have you just left that day and never came back again?"

Breathing deeply inside his lungs and trying to control his nerves, Daryl was finally able to answer her. "Because I was a damn stupid dork Beth. I can't tell you why, because still today I don't really know it, but.. I think I was just not ready for growing up and the only way for me that day was running away as fast as possible."

Leaning her head against his shoulder, Beth said with a shaking voice "I'm so sorry Daryl. I shouldn't have said this to you, it's all my fault." Daryl couldn't believe his ears, how could she even think this for one second.

Placing his index finger and thumb gently under Beth's chin, Daryl made her so lifting up her face, till she was looking into his eyes again. "Stop thinking that sweetheart. It was never your fault, it was me, just me all the time."

With glassy eyes Beth said "But I have told you that day that we shouldn't meet again, that we shouldn't see each other any more. I never meant that serious Daryl, I was just so.. I don't know why I have said this to you, but I'm so sorry. I have never wanted to make you leave or give you the feeling that you have to go."

Pulling the loose strands of golden hair, which was falling into Beth's pretty face, behind her ear, Daryl said softly "Listen to me sweetheart, it was never your fault. It was my wrong, stupid decision. And believe me I regretted it every day, every night. It was the biggest mistake in my whole life. I'm sorry sweetheart."

The tears were silently running down Beth's cheeks, when Daryl pulled her closer and soothed her gently. They were sitting like that minutes, till Beth broke the silence, when she said "After I was sitting one hour on the horse stall ground and cried, I finally made myself standing up and ran to your house. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, but it was already too late. You were gone."

"First I just wanted to stay and wait till you would come back, but then I saw the keys on the table and your smashed mobile phone on the floor. Then I looked into your clothing box and saw that half of your stuff was gone. Then I got it, you were gone. Just gone."

"After spending one more hour crying on top of your bed, I was finally able to get a half way clear mind again, ran back to the farm, got into my car and searched the whole night long for you."

"Even after sunrise I was searching for you, but I just didn't know where you are, where you went, if you were good and hopefully nothing had happened to you. Finally daddy made me driving home with promising me that he will search for you now."

"Till he came back home in the late afternoon I was crying myself into sleep and had a damn bad nightmare that you had an accident and you were laying in a hospital somewhere. I have called then every hospital near, but you weren't in one of these."

"Also daddy hadn't found you, which made me just crying even more. I was so worried Daryl. We all have totally forgotten about the graduation ball, till Jimmy was standing in a suit on our porch."

"But it didn't matter, because I wasn't able to go to the ball, because of my red, swollen eyes and the fact, that I was feeling damn ill all the time. I didn't get there, because I just wanted you back Daryl. Till today I just wanted you back all the time. I have missed you so much Daryl Dixon."

Because his own tears were burning in his eyes now, Daryl pulled Beth closer to his chest and pressed a lovely kiss on her forehead, which made her closing her beautiful eyes and enjoying this beautiful gesture. With his lips still close her skin, Daryl whispered "I'm so sorry for what I have done to you sweetheart. I have also missed you so damn bad all the time."

It was almost sunset, when Daryl was still holding Beth in his arms and her words were running through his head. She didn't get on her own graduation ball and so also not on her date with Jimmy, just because of him. Even when Daryl hated this guy still today, he was feeling bad for her.

So he loosened their hug, just so he could grape his mobile phone from his pocket. Catching her confused look, Daryl explained to her, while he loosened their hug completely and stood up "I was the reason why you couldn't get your graduation dance, but if you want I can give you a dance now. As an excuse."

Before Beth could even answer the only slow song Daryl knew began to play on his phone. When the first tone was filling the air, Beth began to smile up at him and her eyes were looking so lovingly. With new tears glistening in her eyes, she nodded her head and took his waiting, stretched out hand.

Daryl had never danced with a girl before, at least not to such a slow rhythm, but he would do just everything for his Beth. "But don't expect too much from me. I have never danced before." Daryl told her, which made her giggle and say "I bet you will make pretty good Mr. Dixon."

Easily one of her tiny hands found its way on his shoulder and her other into his shaking hand. The second his free hand touched her waist, Daryl got goose bumps everywhere on his body. Carefully they began to move and tried to find the right steps for the rhythm.

Beth giggled happily, when Daryl stepped on her feet a few times, but she didn't care. They were dancing around her balcony, even when it just had to look ridiculous, but Beth was happy and that was the most important thing.

Daryl made her spinning in circles, while they were both laughing. It was giving him this feeling inside his belly again, every time Beth was looking up at him with her beautiful eyes and her lips formed the sweetest smile on the whole world.

She just came back into his arms, when the music finally stopped and everything was silent again. But they didn't stop dancing slowly, while their chests were touching each other. Beth was still smiling up at him, but at the same time a tear found its way out of her perfect eyes.

Gently Daryl whipped the tear with his thumb away from her soft skin and whispered "Don't cry because of such a stupid dork like me sweetheart. I'm not worth your tears." Even when some more tears were glistening in her eyes, Beth's lips formed a smile, when she whispered back "You aren't a stupid dork Daryl."

Beth leaned her head against Daryl's chest then, like this space was made for her, was waiting for her all the time. Their bodies were fitting so perfect to each other, when he placed his chin on top of her golden locks.

They were still slowly moving, when the sun finally disappear behind the horizon and instead of the birds singing, they could hear the music from the crickets now. Inhaling her own, special scent and holding her in his arms, Daryl got it that now the time had come, where he just had to tell her the whole truth..


	5. Chapter 5

After breathing deeply inside his lungs one more time, Daryl whispered against Beth's golden locks "I was so damn jealous Beth. About Jimmy, hell about every guy who was close you. I know that it was wrong, I know that it's still wrong, but.. I don't know where it started or when, but I care about you so much sweetheart. More than I should. Because of that I have left you that day. Because I care about you more than my own life princess."

Beth stopped their dance aprubtly, before she slowly lifted up her face and their eyes found each other. Daryl had expected that she would probably be confused, scared or even disgusted and she would pull away instantly and ask him to leave, but she didn't do anything of these things.

Instead she was just staring up at him with her big eyes and her mouth was open a little, like his words were still running through her mind and made her speechless. Also Daryl didn't know what to say, so he just wanted to pull away, when Beth stopped the uncomfortable silence.

"Why have you never told me that Daryl?" She asked with her soft voice like always. First he was a little shocked, that Beth was acting so calm, but then he found his voice again and whispered back "Because I just shouldn't feel this way for you Beth. Look at me, I'm a stupid, useless redneck, not more. I'm not good for you sweetheart, not good enough. You deserve so much more, so much better. It was so wrong, but I just couldn't stop myself for feeling this way. I just had to save you from myself, because this wasn't how it should suppose to be for you angel."

Her palms were still pressing against his back, where he could feel her body heat, it was almost burning. Daryl's arms were still holding her close, when Beth answered seriously "Stop thinking about yourself this way Daryl. You are a good person, even the best I know. You have a heart made of gold, you are kind, you are unique, you are sweet, you are great. And you are enough. You know.. if you have told me about your feelings, everything would have ended different, everything would have ended even good."

Daryl shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, because he just couldn't imagine how everything would have ended good telling her his feelings. He just got the need again to loosen their hug, when Beth's soft voice filled the air. "Because I also care about you more than my own life Daryl."

He just couldn't believe his ears. No, he had probably just imagined her voice and words, because this just couldn't be true. A girl like her shouldn't care so much about someone like him. Even when his heart would beat again, he would have his voice back and he would be able to breathe again, Daryl still wouldn't be able to ask her, if she had just said this.

After staring seconds with an opened mouth and widened eyes at her, Beth finally ended the silence, when she whispered "Yes, Daryl. You have heard me right." Like she was able to read his mind. Getting closer to his chest, Daryl could feel her warm breathe on his neck, when she added "I care about you so much. I don't know since when, but it feels like a half eternity. It was always you since the begging. It seems like we are made for each other Daryl. You want to know how it should suppose to be for me? I should be together with you. I want to be together with you."

Daryl wasn't able to move, all what he could do was looking down at Beth's beautiful, waiting eyes. After some more silent seconds, he finally found his voice again, even when it was still a little broken. "But I don't deserve you Beth. You are too good for me and I'm too less for you. I was a dork, I'm still a damn idiot. What I did to you was so careless, so stupid. I made you cry, I made you sad, I made you feel guilty. What I have done is unforgivable."

With that Daryl really pulled away from Beth, even when his body was screaming for her heath the second it was gone. He wanted to take her in his arms again, wanted to feel her, wanted to make her smile again, but he shouldn't be the one to do that for her. She deserved so much better, so much more.

Beth's eyes filled with new tears, while she was watching helpless, how he stepped away from her. "I have to save you from myself sweetheart. I'm not good for you." Daryl explained one more time and he didn't know why, but somehow he hoped that it would make it easier for her to understand. But of course it wasn't.

Like he was just seconds before, Beth was frozen now. The only part of her body, which was still alive were the tears glistening in her eyes. Even when it was hurting him so much, Daryl said with a sad voice "I should have never come back. I have to leave now."

But before he could completely turn around and go into the direction of the door, Beth suddenly stopped him with holding him back by his wrist. The second their eyes met again, she began to speak with a broken voice "No Daryl, you don't have to leave. What if it wasn't happen stance, that you got back today and we met? I mean how big was the chance that we would even see each other the first and only day you came back since ten years? This all has to mean something Daryl."

Unbelievable he shook his head, but he just hadn't the power and the will to pull away from her. Because Daryl couldn't give her an answer to her question, Beth went on "I don't know who is telling you that you aren't good enough for me or what made you ever feel this way, but Daryl you are. You really are. You are even the best. No one makes me feeling this way like I feel for you, no one in my life ever protected me like you did and no one ever will. The last ten years you were always the first thing I was thinking in the morning and the last thing, when I was laying lonely in my bed."

Daryl didn't know since when he was that close to tears, but suddenly he could feel one running down his cheek, while he listened to Beth and it remembered him so much about himself the last ten years.

"I hoped every day that you are good somewhere. I have wished more than once every hour that you will come back to me. And now you are finally back and you want to leave me again? I can't live without you any more Daryl. I never could. You are the part of my life I'm missing so much, I need so much."

Beth got closer to his chest again, but Daryl didn't have anybody control left to step away from her. "But.." He started to say, when Beth interrupted him abruptly with "There isn't a but Daryl. Please stop the voice inside your head and listen to your feelings, because they are right. I know that you also want it, I know that you want me. I can see it in your eyes, I could always see it in your eyes and if I would have known it before, I would have done this sooner.."

Without any warning Beth got on her toes and placed a soft, shy kiss on Daryl's surprised lips. They didn't close their eyes, instead they were looking so close at each other, their eyelashes were almost touching. Beth's lips were feeling so soft, sweet and warm against his and even if he wanted, Daryl couldn't stop himself for also pressing his lips even more careful against hers.

Daryl had dreamed his whole life long about kissing his worship Beth Greene. And now it was even her who had started it and made his heart jump inside his chest and got him goose bumps everywhere on his body. How could only one person give him so many feelings, that a growing man like him, was so unsure and clueless, only when she was looking at him.

Since the first moment Daryl had seen Beth, she had changed his life forever. Didn't matter if she was close or far away, his thoughts were always by her. He still didn't know how she was doing this, but Daryl just couldn't get her out of his head, even after all these years.

Beth was covering his lips with her beautiful probably just a few seconds, but for Daryl it felt like hours and his throat almost left a disappointed moan, when she finally pulled away and got on her feet again. But Beth stayed very close to his body, because Daryl could feel her warm breath against the soft skin of his lips, when she was begging "Please don't ever leave me again. Let me love you Daryl."

He was looking her deep in the eyes, to make sure that she meant this serious. Her beautiful eyes were so big like the full moon above their heads, framed from her long, dark eyelashes. She was looking so begging up at him and like always he just couldn't say no to her. Instead he whispered "You don't know what you are asking for Beth."

For the first time Daryl noticed that Beth was still holding his shaking, sweating hands and stroked the back of them carefully with her thumbs. Suddenly her expression changed and Daryl exactly knew that this was the look she always had, when someone was telling her that she was too young, too weak to do something. Beth always hated it when someone made her shorter or more helpless than she really was. She always knew it, what she was able to do and if she wanted something, she always got it, because there was this conviction sparkling in her eyes.

Her lips still close to his, Beth whispered "I know what I'm asking for Daryl. I want you, only you. And if you want me too, you can have me. You are allowed to have me Daryl." Tensed Beth was waiting for his answer and because it was her habit every time when she was feeling nervous, she was sucking her lower lip between her teeth and was bitting impatient on it.

Daryl still knew that it was wrong, that he wasn't the best thing for her. That he wasn't good for her, not good enough. But Beth was giving him this chance, she wanted to be his girl and he had waited his whole life long for this moment. He had hated himself so much, for what he had done and now Beth gave him the chance to make everything good again.

Some people got such a chance only once in their lives, but even when he didn't know how he, Daryl Dixon, deserved it, he got a second chance. And if he had really changed, like Beth had told him, he wouldn't fail by his second chance, at least he would try.

Getting some hope and determination inside his limbs, Daryl carefully framed Beth's warm cheeks with his palms and stroked with his thumbs gently over the soft skin. The second his skin was touching hers a tear of relief found its way out of the corner of her eyes, when Beth closed them and leaned into his touch.

"You have no idea how bad I want you sweetheart." Beth opened her eyes then and was looking deeply into his. Slowly her look wandered down to his nose and lips. Daryl watched her long eyelashes moving, till she was looking up at him again. Because Beth's hands were free, after he had pulled away to touch her cheeks, so she placed them instead on top of his chest, the fabric of his shirt in her fists, like she wanted to make sure that he won't be able pull away again.

Daryl could feel her breath against his skin, when Beth whispered the most beautiful words he had ever heard coming from her. "I love you." Daryl's mind was totally clear after these three words, he only had his worship inside his head and also in front of him.

Only then he whispered the words he always wanted to tell her, since so many years. "I love you too my girl." And without hesitant their waiting lips met again and this time it was feeling even more amazing. They were moving so slowly, so lovely, so rhythmical, like they were once.

They could both feel and taste each other tears, but that didn't stop them for enjoying this special moment. Daryl was pressing his lips against Beth's with more pressure and will now, he could taste her so much better than before.

And she tasted so good, better than he had ever dreamed. It was her own beautiful scent, which Daryl just couldn't define. Maybe it was honey, cocos nut or vanilla sugar, he couldn't tell it for sure, but he knew that this was the taste of his girl.

To get even closer to his body, Beth placed her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him deeper. Daryl's hands also wandered and finally he pressed his palms against her lower back, so there was no space between their bodies left.

The world around them had stopped. They couldn't hear the crickets any more or cared about the bright full moon above their heads, the only thing they could hear was the sound of their kisses and feeling the soft skin from each other lips.

When they had to stop, because there wasn't any air inside their lungs left, Daryl pressed breathless but happy his forehead against Beth's. After they both calmed down, they were looking into each other eyes, like they couldn't believe what just happened. And at the same time they began to smile unbelievable and relieved.

Daryl was the first, who was able to move again, when he placed a long, lovingly kiss on Beth's warm forehead. He watched her for a few seconds, till Beth opened her dreamy eyes and looked so overwhelmed up at him. "Don't worry sweetheart. I won't ever leave you again. I got you." Daryl whispered, before Beth plressed her head against his chest and he placed his chin on top of her golden locks and began to cradle her in his arms.

Finally they ended up with sitting on the wooden bank again, but this time Beth was sitting on his lab, her legs were pressing against the outside of his thighs. Daryl didn't know which part of her beautiful body he should touch first, because he was allowed to do so now.

Her long, graceful legs, her sweet butt pressed against his already hurting middle, her perfect formed hips, sliding his fingertips under her shirt to her soft, endless back, touching her warm arms and leaving goose bumps behind, the skin on her neck, which smelled so good or her beautiful, rosy face.

Daryl just couldn't get enough from Beth, the girl he was finally allowed to touch the way he wanted. And he could tell that Beth's fingertips also couldn't get enough from his body. They wandered from his cheeks, beard and chin down to his neck, where his veins stick out and she just had to feel his fast pulse. Finally her palms found his so much bigger hands and slipped up the dark body hair of his arms, till she stayed by the strong, hard muscles of his upper arms and grasped them willing.

Impatient Beth easily opened the first tiny buttons of his shirt and the second her warm fingertips touched his bare chest, he couldn't stop himself for moaning pleasurable. Gently she was moving her fingers through his chest hair and left goose bumps behind. Daryl was sure that she had to feel his heart beating wildly against his rips, but he also knew that hers was probably doing the same.

At some point Beth began to freeze so she quickly picked up a warm blanket from inside and climbed easily on Daryl's lab again, the soft fabric protective around their bodies. They both couldn't choose what to do. Kissing slowly and lovely, just staring into the other eyes, while their foreheads were pressing together, cuddling and just enjoying this special moment or kissing deeply and wildly, making their tongues dance with each other.

Suddenly they could both see how a tiny rain drop was falling on Beth's sweet nose. Instantly they were looking up at the dark night sky, when Daryl could also feel some drops landing on his face.

Beth began to giggle then and took the blanket protective over their heads, so they were having kind of a protective tent above their heads. With a smile still playing on her lips, Beth began to kiss Daryl lovely again and soon they could hear how more drops were pounding against the fabric above them.

Between kisses Daryl said "We should go inside sweetheart." Beth suddenly stopped and even when it was almost completely dark under the blanket, Daryl could see how she was looking at him with big, worried eyes. "Please don't leave me Daryl." She whispered begging.

Placing a gently kiss on her rosy cheek, Daryl said "If you want, I can stay." Quickly and determined Beth nodded her head and whispered "You don't know how much I want this." Pulling her closer to his chest, Daryl answered "Then I will stay." Kissing thankfully his neck, Daryl could feel her warm breath against his skin, when she whispered "Thank you my love."

It made Daryl smile unbelievable, when she was calling him this. It was so sweet and lovingly, it just gave him goose bumps and his heart was feeling so warm and loved. Finally Beth freed their heads from the blanket and just wanted to get up from his lab, when Daryl easily stood up with her together. Like a little Opossum she was hanging on his so much bigger body and giggled happily next to his ear.

"You are heavier than you look girl." Daryl teased her, while he brought her in a more comfortable position, his hands protective around her small body. After placing a quick kiss on Daryl's cheek, Beth said with the same teasing voice like him "And you are softer than you look Mr. Dixon."

With a smirk in his face Daryl made sure, that the blanket won't fell down, while he carried Beth gently in his arms inside. The second he reached the couch, it started raining strong outside. Dedicated Daryl placed Beth on the soft couch and followed her just seconds later...


	6. Chapter 6

Beth's long, gracefully legs were resting on his lab, while they started kissing again and Daryl moved his fingertips gently above the soft skin of her legs. "I have to tell you something sweetheart." Daryl said between hot, open mouthed kisses. Beth stopped then and looked up at him with her big deer eyes and best Daryl wanted to start kissing her already swollen lips again, but then he remembered about the reason why they had even stopped.

"I have never planed to stay overnight, I mean I haven't rent a room for tonight, but even when I knew that it was wrong I wanted to spend some time with you, before I would leave again. You know, I just can't say no to you princess." Daryl admitted. Sucking her lower lip into her sweet mouth and looking playfully up at him, Beth determined "So you almost have to stay at my place over the night right, Mr. Dixon?"

Pulling her closer to his already waiting body Daryl tickled her playfully, before he placed a soft kiss on her sweet nose. "If I'm allowed, I would like to stay next to your side the whole night long girl." He whispered, his lips so close to Beth's again.

"Oh yes, I want you to stay, but not only for tonight. I want you to stay forever by my side Mr. Dixon." Beth whispered back, a lovely smile playing on her lips and Daryl couldn't suppress his own smile, when he said "You know I just can't say no to you girl. And beside I also want to stay next to you, forever."

After Beth got them something to drink, turned on the television and placed the warm blanket around their bodies, they were cuddling closely entwined on her couch. They both didn't care about the movie, which was playing in the background, the only thing they cared about were the other body.

They were both laying on their sides, so they were facing each other, so they could watch each other close. Gently Daryl moved his fingertips over Beth's arms, leaving goose bumps behind, everywhere his rough skin touched her soft.

Beth was playing with the still opened buttons of his shirt, like she was suddenly unsure, if she was allowed to touch his chest or not. But finally her longing was stronger and gently she moved her palms over his skin, right next to his heart, which already belonged to her since the very first day.

"I love your tattoo." Beth whispered, while she traced the scripture of the tattoo on his chest. Daryl smirked, before he leaned down and placed a gently kiss on her forehead. "It's just my name sweetheart. And still today I can't remember how I got it." Daryl told her.

"However, I love it and your name sounds like music to me." Beth answered seriously, before she gripped his right hand and kissed the two meaningless tattoos there. "I love every part of your body. Don't matter how you got it, it's part of you and all together it makes you the wonderful person you are." Beth whispered and Daryl knew that she wasn't only talking about his tattoos, she also meant the scars on his back he hated so much.

"Come here babygirl." Daryl pulled her closer to his chest, so her ear was pressing against the part of his body, where his heart was beating fast inside. Lovingly he was sliding his fingers through her smoothly golden locks and inhaled her own beautiful scent. After laying like that minutes and just enjoying this special moment, Daryl asked her "You have kept that photo of us. You know, the one I have given to you, where I gave you the piggy back ride."

Lifting her head so Beth's beautiful eyes were looking directly into his, she answered "Of course I have, it's so sweet. I have cried my eyes out more than once, while looking at it." Feeling bad again, Daryl said with a small voice "You know, I also still have that one picture from us. You know the one from the fair."

Suddenly Beth's eyes widened and overwhelmed she said "You really have kept it? Because that day you have left I have noticed that it was gone, but I just thought that you have smashed it somewhere, like your mobile or just throw it away."

Gently Daryl stroked Beth's sweet cheeks, while he began to love her even more. "How could I ever manage to leave this pic from you behind sweetheart? Till today it has it's place on the table next to my bed. Your beautiful smile is the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing before I fall asleep. It was the only thing I had left from you angel."

Looking him deeply in the eyes, Beth response "You won't ever need a picture of me any more my love, because from today on I will lay next to your side when you will wake up or fall asleep. I will always be by your side. For the rest of your life."

Gently Daryl pulled her closer to his body, hugged her tight and kissed lovely the top of her head. "And I promise you that you won't ever have to cry because of me again sweetheart. You are my worship and from now on I will treat you like that. I won't ever leave you angel, I got you."

They were lying in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other body so close and feeling loved. Then the air was filled with Beth's calming voice again, when she whispered against the warm skin of his neck "The first weeks after you were gone I was sleeping in your bed Daryl. I hoped that maybe you will come back home again and if so I wanted to wait for you there. I wanted to tell you how much sorry I was."

"I hoped every day when I fell asleep in the sheets you were lying just days before, that when I will open my eyes again you will be back. But I always woke up in the same empty room I fell asleep."

"I could smell you everywhere in your bed. I pressed my face into your pillow that sometimes I believed you were back, because my lungs were completely filled with your own special scent. I only got it how much I loved you, when you were gone."

Daryl didn't move then, even when he had the need to kiss her tears away, but he noticed that Beth needed it to tell him everything to feel better again, so he just placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder, where the fabric of her shirt had slipped down. Some time passed by till she added "Your father come finally home after three days you were already gone. He wasn't surprised when I come out of your room, but still he stopped his movements when he saw my red, swollen eyes. I think he already knew then, that you were gone."

"He didn't say anything, when I told him what had happened. He just stared at the floor and finally he left inside his room. It was in the middle of the night, when I could hear something. I got on the corridor, because I thought that it was maybe you, whe I heard your father crying. He had missed you so much Daryl."

This new information, this new view from his father made Daryl speechless and sad. And again Beth could read his mind, when she said "I know you are asking yourself, why he didn't care about you before or at least showed you that he loved you. I know you are also asking yourself why he didn't act like that when Merle left, but there is a big difference."

"Till the end your father knew where Merle was, what he was doing and how he was, but he didn't know anything from you Daryl. He was as clueless as myself. He didn't know where you were, what happened to you, what you were doing at the moment, if you were alright, if you were even still alive. He had missed you so much and I bet if he had gotten the chance to, he would have told you that he loved you. Even very much."

Daryl didn't want to but the tears were running silently down his cheeks and landed on top of Beth's golden locks, while she was still resting her head against his chest and he listened to her words. "And Merle had missed you Daryl, so damn much. You should have seen his look, when I have told him that you were gone. I have never seen him like that before. In contrast to your father, who was drinking even more since you were gone, Merle had changed a lot. He isn't like the Merle you remember. His two boys even have your name as second name and he told me more than once that he wants to see you one day again. It's his biggest wish."

"I was sleeping in your bed for weeks, till your scent was completely gone. Next to my hope that you will come back again. I gave up, not on you, but that also my biggest wish will come true. That you will come back to us Daryl."

Daryl could feel how some tears of Beth fell on his bare chest and somehow her tears brought Daryl back to life. He wanted to tell her how much sorry he was. How damn ashamed, embarrassed and guilty he was feeling, but he couldn't form the words for his feelings right now, so he just whispered into her golden locks "I have also missed you all. I'm so sorry sweetheart. Believe me, if I could turn back time, I would do it. I would do so many things different, so many things better for you."

Slowly Beth lifted her head, so their glassy eyes could meet again. "Stop thinking about what could have been my love. It doesn't matter any more, it's over. We are here now, together. You can hold me, you can kiss me, you can love like you always wanted." Beth closed the distance between them and gave him a soft kiss so Daryl's whole body began to tingle.

"You don't know how bad I always wanted to touch your perfect body princess." Daryl admitted, which made Beth giggle. He was glad to hear her giggle, because they had given already enough tears this evening. He just wanted to ask her what was so funny, when she told him "Believe me Mr. Dixon, you were never that good hiding it from me. I mean that you wanted to touch my body. I could see it in your widened eyes, your opened mouth and your tongue watering your lips, like I was some sweet ice cream."

Unbelievable and also a little embarrassed Daryl looked down at her. "You have seen it all the time?" Beth nodded her head, while she was smiling playfully. "Why have you never said anything sweetheart? Why haven't you told me to stop?" Unsure Beth was playing with the fabric of his shirt, while she explained to him "Because at that time I wasn't sure about it. Now I know that my assumptions were right. I always wanted to ask you, if you maybe like me more than just being friends, but I was too shy. And then everything happened different, so fast and you had almost every weekend another girl and I just thought that I was imagined it the whole time. That I didn't read the signs right."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I was a damn, blind dork. I just didn't know how to handle it any more and then this one night with Merle and his stupid friends happened and then everything was over. My big dream was always to have my first time with you princess, but I thought that you won't ever want me, so I just began to be a jerk."

Lovely Beth stroked her fingers above his cheeks, while she said with a smile in her face "We were both stupid Mr. Dixon, but believe every time I thought about my first kiss, my first time, my husband or the father of my children, I always saw your face in front of my inner eye. I always wanted you and no one else."

"Me too angel, I always wanted you my whole life long." Tracing her soft lips, Daryl asked with a smirk playing in his face "So you had a crush on me girl?" Beth began to giggle then and pulled herself even closer to his warm body. "Crush is the wrong word for this. I'm in love with you since a half eternity Mr. Dixon."

Because his finger was still close to her lips, Beth pulled it playfully in her mouth and sucked on it, till Daryl's whole body was on fire. After a few seconds teasing him with that, Beth let go and gave him that innocence look. "Your body was always making me crazy girl, but look at you now. You are even more hot, sexy and so delicious."

Beth giggled sweet, when Daryl pulled her whole body above his, so she was laying between his legs, her upper body pressed against his chest. They were kissing wildly, their tongues made a battle and Daryl's hands didn't know where to start touching her first. Finally he ended by her gracefully back, moving his palms up and down, pressing her even more into himself.

When they both hadn't any air left in their lungs and their lips were already swollen badly, they had to stop constrained. Powerless Beth laid her head on his chest and Daryl could feel how her body began to relax, while he was stroking lovingly her head.

His regular breathing let her probably slowly drift off to sleep and before Daryl could even notice it, he followed Beth into the world of dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly Daryl woke up in the middle of the night, because the television was still on and the sound of the horror movie filled the air of the dark room. First he didn't know where he was, in which room he was laying, but when he looked down on his body and saw sleeping Beth on his chest, he began to smile instantly.

Like she had always done it, Beth was sleeping above his whole body, like he was her own, personal pillow. Carefully he took the blanket more over Beth's shoulders, so she was completely warm. Lovingly Daryl was sliding his fingers through her golden locks, which were spread out on his whole chest. Beth was looking so cute and peacefully, while she was sleeping on top of his body and their breathings were matching.

While Daryl was watching her, he thought about the things which had happened yesterday and he thanked God for every second. He gave himself the promise that he won't ever hurt Beth again or leave her behind one more time. This girl, lying on his chest, was his life, his reason, his worship.

Suddenly the air of Beth's almost dark living room was filled again with the screams and the creepy music of the horror movie, because of that she began slowly to move. Daryl didn't want her to wake up from her peacefully sleep, so he tried to stretch himself to get the remote control on the table next to him, to turn off the television.

But it was already too late, because with a sleepy voice Beth was begging "Please don't leave me Daryl." It broke his heart, that she had still the fear that he will leave her again. Pulling her closer Daryl laid his arms protective over her upper body and held her close. "I'm not gonna leave you sweetheart. I'm here. I got you."

Placing gently kisses on her forehead, Daryl soothed her lovingly in his arms, till Beth lifted her head and looked with her big, endless eyes into his. "I love you Daryl Dixon." She whispered and these words made Daryl almost cry. "I love you Beth Greene." He whispered back and in the next second their lips were pressing tender together.

First slowly and lovely, but then it turned into hot, passionate open mouthed kisses. At the beginning Beth was just moving her fingertips above the skin and through the body hair of his chest, but when Daryl could tell that she wanted more, he laid the two of them on their sides. Now Beth could easily open the rest from the buttons of his shirt and could explore the hard muscles of his flat belly.

While she was doing so, Daryl pulled her with his hand, which was resting in the middle of her gold hair, closer, so he could kiss her deeper. Teasing with his rough fingertips her soft neck and shoulder, he left goose bumps on Beth's warm skin behind. Sliding with his hands under her shirt to the tender skin of her back, Daryl pressed her gently even closer to his waiting body.

Obviously her desire got too much, when Beth plucked impatient on his shirt to slide it over his shoulders. Daryl got up a little and helped her to get the fabric away from his upper body. The second his skin was free Beth's palms were everywhere, exploring that part of his body.

After some more minutes spending with needing kisses, Beth suddenly pulled away and Daryl just wanted to ask her what's wrong, when she took the fabric of her shirt over her head with one move. With an opened mouth and an already watering mouth, Daryl was looking with big eyes at her perfect body.

"You are allowed to touch me my love." Beth whispered and carefully Daryl moved his palms up and down her arms, the soft skin of her belly and above the fabric of her bra. Feeling how her nipples were getting hard under his touches through her sexy, black bra, Daryl got goose bumps everywhere on his body. "You are so beautiful my angel." He finally managed to say and he was surprised that he wasn't drooling, while doing so.

Beth crawled closer to his body then, so Daryl could kiss the warm skin of her neck. He got to know that she loved it, when he placed warm kisses and breathed out against the sensible skin behind her ear. Beth began to move like a snake in his arms then and the soft moans, which left her lips, were music in Daryl's ears.

With his open mouthed kisses Daryl left a wet road down to her chest, where he started to kiss the perfect hills of her breasts. Suddenly he could feel how Beth moved her hand from his belly, over his side to his back and on the broken skin there. It was reflex, which made him stop abruptly and ashamed he tried to hide his look by her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be ashamed about them my love. I also love this part of you, I wouldn't change one thing." Beth whispered, before she placed a lovingly kiss on his forehead. The tears were burning in Daryl's eyes, because Beth hadn't touched his scars since such a long time and it was always her touches that made them heal a little more with every time. Since the beginning only Beth was allowed to touch his back.

After laying minutes like that and just enjoying her soft, gently touches on the sensible skin of his back, Daryl finally whispered "How could I even breathe without you princess? I need you so damn bad."

Beth touched his cheek and made him so looking up at her, when she whispered back "You don't have to ask yourself this any more my love. Because I will always be by your side from now on." Their lips easily found each other and were moving softly in the same perfect rhythm. Needing more of his body heat and bare skin Beth pressed herself even closer to Daryl.

They were still kissing when Beth's middle was suddenly pressing against Daryl's erection. But they didn't stop, they were just looking at each other, like to make sure that they were both wanting, both needing the same at the moment.

Slowly Beth moved her fingertips down, till she reached his belt. Carefully she opened it and the buttons of his jeans. Somehow Daryl began to feel damn nervous, because it really was going to happen. The dreams he always had will finally come true.

When his jeans were finally open and the way to his middle was free, Beth slipped gently her palm inside, till she could feel his pubic hair and his hard one. Daryl's erection twitched the second her fingertips touched this hard pulsing part of his body. Between kisses Beth whispered "You are turning me on so bad Daryl. I don't even know how I managed to hold my fingers away from your handsome body."

The fact that Beth loved his body was warming up Daryl's heart, because he had never even dare to believe that she would like it to touch or even look at him. Unsure Daryl began to play with her shorts, till she covered his shaking hand with hers. "Let me help you baby." Beth whispered, before she opened the button of her shorts and pulled them down the whole way, so she was finally only with her underwear laying next to him.

Obviously Beth also wanted him to take off his pants, because she was plugging impatient on it, till Daryl slipped the fabric down to his ankles and threw it next to her shorts and socks careless on the floor.

Slowly Daryl's eyes were taking in every part of Beth's beautiful, almost naked body next to him. He was finally allowed to touch her the way he wanted, now he was allowed to love her. But at the same time he began to feel damn ill and nervous, because he wanted to make it good, good enough for her. And he just didn't know if he was able to do that. He turned into a little, shy kid, while he could feel how his whole body began to tremble.

"Daryl. Hey. It's just me my love. You don't have to be afraid. It's you and me, like it should have always been." Beth tried to calm him down and cuddled herself closer to his chest. Daryl knew that she could feel and hear his fast, loud heartbeat, but in this moment he didn't care, because he was just holding her as close as possible.

They were lying like that, till Daryl's heartbeat got slower and his breathing more regular. When he wasn't feeling that nervous and tensed any more, he began to kiss his girl, lying in his arms, lovingly with open mouthed kisses.

Beth's left leg was lying on top of his waist and this position from her made Daryl almost crazy. Needing he stroked over her long, soft legs, till he reached her middle and her hot, wet spot. An uncontrollable moan left his lips, when he could feel that her panties were completely socked and stucked to her womanhood.

"Fuck Beth." He hissed to make room for his pleasure. "That's all for you baby, that's all yours." Beth told him with a sexy, pleasant voice and that broke Daryl's walls. Suddenly he couldn't wait even one more second to make love to the girl he always wanted.

With his still shaking hands he opened her bra and freed her from the fabric. With an opened mouth Daryl was looking at the sweetest breasts he had ever seen. Gently he covered them with his hands, just to notice that they were fitting perfect in his palms, almost like they were made for them.

Lovingly he massaged Beth's breast, while he kissed her wildly and little moans left her lips between. Finally he couldn't hold back the need any more to lean down and take her hard nipples into his hot mouth. This time a loud, sexy moan left her throat, when Daryl's tongue was teasing that sensible part of her body. Carefully he sucked and bite on them, till they were wet everywhere and he gave the other the same pleasure.

After spending minutes with teasing her nipples with his mouth, Daryl finally looked down at his work and just had to think that they have to hurt Beth, because they were so damn hard. Daryl could see how they were glistening in the faint light of the forgotten television.

"You are so beautiful baby girl." Daryl told her, still unbelievable that Beth wanted this all. Breathless she was looking up at him and it didn't need more than one second, till their needing lips met again.

Suddenly Beth began to suck his lower lip into her sweet mouth, while she was looking at him with those innocent, big eyes of hers. After she let go from his swollen lips, Daryl whispered "You make me crazy with those fucking angel eyes you know that girl?" A smirk was playing in Beth's beautiful face, while she was biting playfully on her so tender looking lower lip and kept on giving him that madden look.

Her legs on his waist again, Daryl couldn't suppress the need any more to pull her panties to the side, so he could touch her bare womanhood. A loud, heated moan left his throat the second his fingertips touched her wet, hot entrance. Daryl thought he was in heaven, nothing in his whole life had ever felt like this amazing place his fingers were just exploring.

With his thumb Daryl massage gently Beth's clit, which made her screaming quietly next to his ear and with his index finger he teased her dripping entrance. Pulling carefully inside till his fingertip disappear in Beth's hot entrance, Daryl stopped and then pulled his finger away again. Her hip was moving, like she could bring his finger so the whole inside her with that, but Daryl knew that if he would do that, he won't last so long or will even come instantly. They will have enough time for doing this, but not tonight.

The second Daryl took his fingers completely away from Beth's sensible spot, she moaned disappointed and instantly missed his touches. Daryl couldn't resist the need to lick his fingertip clean from her thick juices. It tasted so much better than he had ever dreamed about. He even closed his eyes to enjoy this amazing taste on his tongue and lips, but when he opened his eyes again, he saw Beth laying there like she wanted to taste it too, her lower lip sucked deep into her mouth.

"You taste like heaven sweetheart." Daryl told her, before he leaned down and kissed Beth needing and a hot moan left her throat, when Daryl's tongue, with still the taste of her juices on it, touched hers.

Her soft fingertips were running over the hard muscles of his arms, his broad shoulders and flat belly, like they couldn't get enough from him. Suddenly Beth stopped kissing with her tender, swollen lips Daryl's and instead she placed gently kisses all over his chest. Daryl was lost in this beautiful gesture from her. Now only Beth and he existed any more, the voices inside his head had stopped completely and he wasn't thinking about anything any more.

He was just lying there and let Beth love him like she wanted. Little moans left his lips, when her warm breathing met the wet skin, where her lips were just seconds before. He could feel the goose bumps everywhere on his body, his hard nipples and his hurting erection in the damn tight boxers, he was still wearing.

Daryl was almost in trance, because of that he was finally able to open his eyes, after seconds Beth's body heat was gone suddenly. She had slipped away from him, stood up and quickly turned off the television. Now she was standing next to couch and smirked one of her best smiles at him. Slowly Beth stretched her hand out for him, while he was still laying on the couch and stared with big eyes at her.

Without hesitate Daryl took her waiting hand and followed her, he would follow Beth everywhere. He watched how her opened hair was falling over her bare shoulders and back like a golden river and Daryl's heart made a jump inside his chest, when Beth looked over her shoulder and smiled lovingly at him.

She leaded him into her bedroom and finally on the soft mattress of her bed. The first few minutes they spent with warming up the sheets, kissing wildly and trying to touch as much bare skin as possible.

Gently Beth began to play with the waistband of his boxers, so Daryl pulled them down his waist, so he was finally laying completely naked next to her. He had just began to feel embarrassed, when Beth started to kiss him again and moved carefully down from the soft body hair of his belly to his middle.

Breathing fast and nervous Daryl almost thought that he would faint, when Beth's tiny hand gasped his rock hard dick. A deep moan left his lips, followed from some whimpers, when Beth began to stroke his already hurting erection.

When she also added her second hand to massage his balls, it was too much for Daryl to handle. Maybe a little too tight he stopped Beth's hand with stroking his dick, when he unclasped her fist. "You have to stop sweetheart or I will come in the next seconds."

Beth stopped then like she got told, but in her face was playing a little smirk, when she watched him trying to calm down, one hand on his forehead and the other of his fast rising belly. "You don't know what you are doing to me girl." Daryl told her, when he caught her smirk.

When he had finally enough body control again, Daryl got on his knees and undressed Beth easily from her sweet panties. Seeing her totally naked in front of him, because the faint light of the full moon come through the window, made it possible to see his worship. "You are looking like an angel Beth." Daryl told her and somehow he could feel some tears burning in his eyes.

He started with her sweet, tiny toes, like he wanted to touch just hours ago. Gently he placed them on his bare lab, so Beth's feet were a little angled. Carefully he touched her tiny toes, moved his palms softly over the bare skin of her feet and looked at her pretty light lilac toe nails.

When Daryl looked up at Beth's face, he could see how she was biting on the length of her index finger, like she was trying to hide her laugh with that. "Are you still ticklish girl?" Daryl asked her with a smirk in his face, while he leaded her feet to his mouth and he kissed her tiny toes lovingly.

That made Beth giggle, but she was still able to tell him "No, but it feels pretty good Mr. Dixon." Playfully Beth began to move her legs, when Daryl placed her feet on his bare lab again. One time she got her feet a little apart, so he could see the glistening spot between her gracefully legs.

Daryl almost jumped when he could feel Beth's warm toes against his rock hard dick. He knew that she was teasing him, but Daryl didn't care, because he just loved it. And it was finally too much for him, when her other foot was stroking carefully his full balls.

"Really one day you are going kill me girl." Daryl told her, after he had placed her legs on each side of his thighs and he got his body control back. Beth was still smiling at him and Daryl also couldn't suppress his own smile, when he pressed his lips against the soft skin of her legs.

He made a road with hot open mouthed kisses up and down her long legs, till he had kissed every part of them. Getting closer to her middle Daryl kissed Beth's flat belly and slowly he got deeper and deeper, till his lips touched the light locks of her pubic hair.

Daryl still couldn't believe that now he was really allowed to kiss, to taste, to feel every inch of Beth's perfect body. But at the same time he was so damn nervous. Daryl didn't know what was wrong with him, but suddenly he was unable to keep on. He was so afraid to make it wrong, not good enough for Beth or that he will even hurt her. Daryl probably hesitated too long, because slowly Beth framed his cheeks with her soft palms and gently she made him looking up at her.

"Daryl." She whispered lovingly his name. "Come here my love." Like always Beth got his discomfort and nervousness, so she tried to help him. They both knew that they will have enough time tomorrow, next week or even next year to make love as often and how long they want, but today won't be that day.

Of course Daryl wanted to kiss every part of her amazing body, he wanted to make her feel good, he wanted to taste her delicious juices again, pull his tongue inside her, but he knew that they will have time for this another time, because from now on Daryl won't ever leave his Beth again.

Carefully he placed himself between her legs and widened gently her thighs with his knees, till the head of his dick was touching her wet entrance. Getting down to her on his elbows, Daryl kissed Beth's forehead, closed eyes, sweet nose and finally her waiting lips. When Beth placed her hand on his shoulder, Daryl could feel how she was also shaking and somehow he began to love her even more.

"I got you sweetheart. I love you." Daryl whispered, while he was looking Beth deep in the eyes. "I have waited my whole life long for you my man. I love you so much." Beth answered, before they started again with kissing slowly and lovingly.

Carefully Daryl guided with his trembling hand his dick to her entrance and pushed gently inside, till he was filling her completely. Both were moaning pleasant, when they got to use to each other body and this new feeling. Beth was so tight around his pulsing erection, maybe because also of the fact that Daryl was a growing man and she wasn't with anyone since a long time.

It was like a firework was exploring inside his body. The feelings Beth gave Daryl were so much better, so much more real than he had ever dreamed about. It was like their bodies were made for each other.

Also Beth obviously enjoyed his presence inside her, because even when he wasn't moving, little moans left her rosy lips and filled the air. Finally she began to move impatient under him, which made Daryl smile to himself, before he leaned down and covered her waiting lips with his.

He was moving the whole time gently in and outside of his girl, because he knew that they will have the chance to do it faster and harder sometime, but not today. Today was time for making endless love to his girl. To the girl he was worshipping since the beginning, since the first day he saw her.

The rain drops of the storm were pounding soothing against Beth's bedroom window, the faint light of the moon gave their naked bodies a mystical colour and their quiet whimpers and moans were filled the dark room, while Daryl made love to his girl.

He just couldn't decide what the best part was. How his dick was feeling inside her, Beth's pleasant, little moans, her expression or the way her palms were moving over his back. They both didn't last long, because they will have time to make love a whole night long, but not tonight.

When Daryl kept on moving that way inside his girl, Beth's moans got higher and she was almost screaming. Daryl could feel her fingernails pressing into his shoulder, her legs were shaking around his waist and her walls began to get even closer to his dick. He was totally lost in her now and forever.

Together they came long and pleasurable, while they managed somehow to look deep into each other eyes the whole time long. The air of the empty flat was filled with their moans, when Daryl came inside his girl for the first time in his life. He kept on moving till the last waves of Beth's and his orgasm were over and he fell powerless on her chest.

After his heartbeat go into a more normal rhythm, Daryl burred his face next to her should, kissed the soft skin of her neck, while he was watching Beth calming down. "Are you good sweetheart?" He asked her, also still breathless. "I have never felt better in my life before my love." Beth answered him with a sweet smile playing on her lips.

Carefully Daryl rolled down from her body, laid himself next to her and covered protective their bodies with the warm blanket. While Daryl was stroking gently Beth's rosy cheeks, he was looking her deep in the eyes, smiled and thought that he will maybe stay longer in his home town than he had expected originally.


End file.
